To Save a Waddlemeyer
by icequeenkitty
Summary: The nineteen year old new Agent of S.H.U.S.H. Honker Muddlefoot, finds that being a prodigy tends to lead to unexpected twists in one's life. Especially when it appears you can never keep a good villain down.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

First off, this is just an idea. I'm not sure how far it will go. It sprouted from my fingers in a fit of boredom at work. I wanted to give my view of where Honker would be in his life after the show. I kind of pulled this out of nowhere. It's not directly connected to my past fanfictions or maybe not in anyway at all apart from J. Gander's similar attitude and it's me who's writing it. I guess it follows the actual show a bit closer... I also have to give credit where credit is due. There is a great deal of inspiration taken from Darkwingpsycho's back story of J. Gander Hooter's involvement with S.H.U.S.H. as a cadet as he is portrayed in her awesome story Sins of the Father. Now that I've babbled quiet efficiently please continue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something comforting about paperwork. It was reliable, stead fast and predictable. All the forms were the same, they were labeled and organized. Yes, paperwork was very good. But paperwork did tend to pile up when you neglected it for life outside the office, which he had been finding himself doing. He still didn't quiet believe he was here, this whole environment was still so stunningly new to him. He was only nineteen years old, fresh out of the academy, and an agent of S.H.U.S.H. or as his mother referred to it "shooshy". God love her. He let his pen glide across the page the ink curling out in his naturally tidy handwriting. He was in auto pilot, he'd become so used to these forms he could fill them out in his sleep. Everything got like that with him after a while. He'd analyze and analyze until he understood every little thing there was to know about anything, and then he'd be done with it. Well almost everything. One thing always proved to be different, always surprised him, she always had. He noticed he'd stopped writing and shook her out of his head, these forms weren't filling themselves out. His dark eyes scanned the printed page through his glasses. He remembered a time when his glasses were almost too big for his face, red and terribly distracting. She never made fun of them, but everyone else did. _Stop thinking about her, it's her fault you're stuck here on a Friday working late. _That wasn't fair. She hadn't asked him to leave work, she never had to ask him to do anything, he was just there willing and ready. He wanted to be there, ever since they were nine.

"Burning the midnight oil Muddlefoot?" Said an old voice with an audible smile.

"Yes sir, I'm afraid I've let my paperwork get entirely out of control." Honker said automatically, his brain recognized the voice as he met Director J. Gander Hooter's eyes.

"I see. Well, is there no way I can convince you to abandon your mountain to accompany me down to the lab?" Hooter smiled pleasantly taking in the small office he shared with three other agents.

"M…me? Sure thing sir!" Honker dropped his pen into the mug his father had gotten him on his graduation from the academy, Pelican's Island… God love him too. He stood and noticed how he towered over the elderly gentleman. When he had first met the Director of S.H.U.S.H. he had stared up at him in awe, his childhood idol had seemed so tall then.

They walked silently side by side through the empty corridors of the S.H.U.S.H. building, the artificial lighting betraying the darkness that lingered outside these walls. Honker felt anxious, he hadn't been asked to accompany the Director anywhere before, he was a clerical agent, not a body guard or field agent. He hadn't even held a proper conversation with him, the most he recalled them doing was shaking hands after he received his diploma.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to join me." Said his companion seemingly reading his thoughts. "I try not to get too involved with the cadets, not until a few months after graduation. I always wanted give them time to become who they will, with out my influence looming over them, filling their heads with my rubbish."

"Your ideas aren't rubbish sir." Honker spoke honestly which made Hooter chuckle.

"I suppose they do have their high points. But Agent. Muddlefoot, I won't deny that I have had my eye on you since you dropped off your application. You seem like the kind of fellow who will rise quickly through our ranks."

"I'm afraid I'm not terribly special sir." He confessed as he fought back his shock at Hooter's praise.

"All the tremendously talented people I have encountered in my many years of service are always the most modest."

"Sir, I'm no good as a practical agent… if you have been watching me you'd see how badly I do in the field."

"Are all our battles fought on turf? There are cadets who excel in physical tests who don't make it to graduation, Agent Muddlefoot."

"There are also cadets who endanger the safety of their team mates by not being able to protect themselves."

"Are we speaking of your performance in August's field challenge?"

"Sir, if that had been a real battle situation I would have gotten my entire squad killed."

"Because they didn't listen to you."

"Pardon me?"

"As I said, I have harbored a curiosity with you since you arrived, naturally I sat in on your exam. I knew your team mates hadn't been grouped with you before, I intentionally didn't assign you the role of strategist. I'm rather embarrassed to admit that I put more handicaps on you than anyone else." Hooter opened a door with his access card and held it open for Honker. They continued their walk through the new hall. "I wanted to see if you would disobey orders, if you would try to tell them the flaw in their plan of attack. You tried, but they were too fixated on assigned rank and their score looking impressive. There is no grading system in the real world, so we must see if our Agents can think on their feet, to become aware of everything, not just what will push them past the obstacle at hand."

"Director Hooter, I couldn't get them to listen to me, and because they wouldn't we fell right into our rival team's trap. How does that make me worthy of your attention?"

"With time people will listen to you Muddlefoot, you must continue to have patience. What I would like to do is help you to better assert yourself, speak up more my boy and they will be forced to listen."

"Yes sir."

"You respond as if I gave you an order. Consider it a pearl of wisdom, not everything I say must be agreed with. Incidentally I am here to offer you an opportunity to be my apprentice, but you are not ordered to accept."

"A..pprentice… m..me?" Honker stopped dead in his tracks, J Gander turned to eye him with a kind smile.

Was this true? It sounded crazy; this wasn't how these things happened! You had to go through years of training, aptitude tests, promotions, and referrals. This had to be some kind of misunderstanding.

"You aren't required to answer now, I never intended you to. By all means take your time, I have yet to give my retirement much serious thought."

"Agent Hooter…. I don't think I can do what you do… I'm not that…"

"That…? Old? To be perfectly frank with you my boy you remind me a lot of myself at your age. Though I was never as clever as you are. I landed where I am today because of a botched field exercise myself; I had an anchor to keep me weighed in what I was good at, just as you have one. She is Drake Mallard's daughter am I correct?"

"G..gosalyn?" He felt his face turn red childishly.

"Though my anchor was not nearly as dear to me as yours is apparently." Smiled Hooter kindly. "People like those are hard to come by, and equally hard to lose. Sometimes I wish I had the ability to…" He shook his head. "There goes my mind spewing rubbish again. My apologizes, let's keep moving shall we?"

Honker caught up quickly to the old man and they started their trek again.

"Why do you think she's my anchor sir?"

"She hasn't lost your interest yet has she? She always keeps your brain working, keeping it sharp and in shape. A brain is just like any other muscle Mr. Muddlefoot, neglect it and it will give out on you."

"Pardon my asking, but how do you know about me and her?"

"She does come to the building often, and whenever she is around there is a visible difference in your performance."

"She does tend to distract me sir."

"Understandable. She is a lovely young woman."

"Sir, may I ask why you're telling me all this? Why you chose to speak with me on the way to the lab?"

"You certainly may, but I wish you wouldn't be so delicate. You have every right to ask these questions do not sugar coat them for my sake."

"Sorry sir."

"And do not apologize, especially when you have no reason to."

"What are we going to the lab for?"

"Honestly, we're not. You just looked like you needed to get out of that office."

"…I did?"

"Indeed. I really wanted to show you something in the archives."

"Why didn't you just ask me to go the archives with you then?"

"Because the lab sounded so much more exciting, given the choice between the two I felt the lab would be enticing enough to pull you away. I should be the one apologizing."  
"Don't sir, I really did need to get out of that office."

"So my intuition has not failed me this time." They walked on in silence for a moment before Hooter spoke again. "Agent Muddlefoot, I heard your father has gone into the hospital I do hope he's alright."

"My dad?" Honker shook his head. "He's fine, he just tripped on the coffee table."

"Ah, new furniture does tend to sneak up on you."

"No sir, it's been the same place for the last ten years."

"I see." Hooter laughed lightly. "Your parents are very interesting Muddlefoot."

"You have no idea sir." Honker smiled thoughtfully.

The restricted area of the building quickly came upon them. The cadets had never been allowed anywhere near this place, and as he understood it neither were most of the agents. Honker began to feel rather self conscious, what right did he have to be here? Hooter didn't respond to his doubt if he did notice it, he simply punched in a key code and swiped his I.D. card. The thick doors made a click that told him their super reinforced lock had been disarmed. He recalled the bets and dares his fellow cadets had made to try and infiltrate this area. He also recalled the tall tales they returned with, obviously exaggerated to hide their failure. Standing in front of these foreboding doors he wondered what they would think knowing he had been given access to their secrets. Hooter patiently awaited him, holding the industrial strength door open.

"I assure you it is not as ominous as it seems." Hooter reassured him pleasantly.

Honker moved through the doorway and Hooter let the door swing dramatically to a loud close.  
"Almost there, just a bit more walking." Hooter wiped his hands on his jacket and headed off with Honker trailing behind him.

"Sir, does S.H.U.S.H. really perform biological experiments back here?"

"Apart from the regulation mold in Petri dishes? Not many." Hooter responded calmly. "Don't let it worry you, if the rumors the cadets were to have any basis in reality there would be biohazard signs everywhere."

"I suspected as much." Honker tried to peer through the glass on each door they passed, to get an idea what really went on in here but the late hour and deserted state of the building resulted in dark locked rooms. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or disappointed, he settled for a bit of each. Hooter walked briskly ahead of him, for such an old small man he could keep up a quick pace. Honker had to trot to catch up with him.

"Muddlefoot, I was wondering, I _have_ been wondering more appropriately, why you decided to join our organization. Your family has no history of law enforcement, and if you do excuse my forwardness, they seem to have lacked any ambition at all. The most your recent relations have amounted too were grocery clerks and door to door sales men."

"Well, I don't know, I've never really been anything like my parents." Honker admitted thoughtfully. "And my brother is quite involved in his demolition job, does he surpass your profile of the Muddlefoot heritage?"

"I meant no offense, it just seems peculiar the path you walked given your family's influence."

"I guess I might have turned out different if I had modeled myself after their teachings… but I found another role model, one I could associate with more."

"I assume you are referring to Mr. Mallard?"

"Yes. He wasn't the best role model but he understood me better than my parents did. He and Gosalyn fed my need to be myself I guess."

"Have you ever wondered about your relationship with your parents?"

"Excuse me?" Honker asked taken back.

"Surely you must have questioned if they were you biological parents?" Hooter gave him an unreadable glance.

"Well… not serious thought." Honker said numbly, was this why he was bringing him to the archives? Was he going to tell him he was truly the son of a sea cook or something? He only thought about the possibility when his ego was wounded, and even then dismissed it quickly. They had to be his parents, he couldn't imagine it any other way. "Should I have researched that idea?" He asked in a bout of insecurity.

"If I was in your shoes I would have." Hooter admitted blankly. "Which is another reason I am so curious about you. Allow me to rest your mind, they are indeed your parents. Stranger things have happen than two average people having a genius for offspring."

"Genius?" Honker repeated in shock.

"How else would you describe your aptitude Agent?" He stopped outside a dark set of doors. "Here are the archives," he swiped his card and the doors unlocked. "Shall we go in?"

Honker eyed the man who was full of surprises and entered the room. Filing cabinets and book cases filled the large room. A few well polished tables were sprinkled among the throngs of information and Hooter led him to one with a small stack of papers neatly piled on it. Honker followed his superior's lead and sat after he was motioned to. Hooter adjusted his glasses and picked up the small pile of paper.

"Let me see here…there we are." Hooter handed Honker the form. It was one he was unfamiliar with, the date implied it had been out of circulation for over a decade. "What do you make of that?'

"It looks like a notice, some one was relieved of duty." Honker said trying to decipher the messy handwriting.

"True in a sense, the gentleman was removed from the roster because he was killed."

"Oh… yes I see that now. He seemed pretty important."

"More so than you can ever know, his name probably doesn't look familiar to you but trust me when I say he is closely linked to you."

Honker blinked and reread the name. Waddlemeyer… why did that sound so familiar.

"Gosalyn's grandfather?" He breathed.

"Indeed. His research was vital to S.H.U.S.H., his creations have become standard issue around the compound."

"What does this have to do with me sir?"

"Well, given your close relationship with his granddaughter I was hoping you might deliver this for me." Hooter handed him an official document. Honker recognized it immediately it was a will.

"This…this says that Gosalyn was supposed to inherit his research, his estate." Honker blinked at the paper. If this was true, she would be rich.

"Yes, but not until she had reached adulthood, she has just celebrated her eighteenth birthday am I correct?"

"Why didn't she know? Why didn't Mr. Mallard know?"

"Think about what that would have done to her. Think about how different she would have aged. I exercised the same hesitation as I do with the S.H.U.S.H. cadets, I wanted her to become her own person before she was handed her grandfather's dowry."

"Sir, why are you telling me all this?" Honker put the paper down gently, as if it would turn into dust and blow away if too much force was implied.

"I would very much like to meet her. Discuss this matter with her but, I lack the finesse to approach her without appearing harsh." Hooter said plainly thumbing through the remaining stack. "I'm afraid I've been in command too long that my conversation skills have diminished substantially."

"So… you want me to ask her?" Honker prodded, he was a little put off by the center of Hooter's attention being shifted to Gosalyn.

It wasn't because he was jealous, in fact she told him repeatedly he ought to be more jealous. He had his moments but it all came down to one thing, after all they had been through, after the failed relationships she underwent to try and find herself she had chosen him. He still couldn't believe is luck, he had loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her, but was always too self defeating in his attempts of telling her. She always did take things into her own hands, so now he was hers, and they were both happy. But, why would Hooter bring him all the way down here, praising him, to only ask him to talk to his girl friend?

"If you wouldn't mind having her come in sometime this week that would be splendid." Hooter grabbed a new paper. "I'm sure you are wondering the real reason I brought you down here." He placed it down in front of him. "I want you to keep this to yourself, this is classified information that was never meant to leave this room."

"I understand sir." Honker took the paper and turned it over he felt his stomach drop into his toes.

"Yes, my reaction was similar. Some people cannot seem to stay dead."

"But sir, this is Taurus Bulba… he couldn't have survived." Honker stared at the recent image of the villain.

"So we thought as well. I am informing you of his return because as I recall you were once a prisoner of his along with Ms. Mallard. We are not sure what has lead to these unfortunate events, but it seems as if he has opted to keep his ties with F.O.W.L. severed. This would technically be out of our jurisdiction but given an Agent's past involvement I think you understand why we would like to be cautious."

"Will he come for Gosalyn again?"

"He does put the responsibility of his grim fate onto her and Darkwing. I cannot be certain if he will seek her out a third time but I would like to take the necessary precautions."

"Director, can I head the operation?" Honker asked firmly.

"Why else do you think I would show you this? I want you to work closely with the rest of your team…" Hooter handed him a file thick with personnel sheets. "You are in command, do not let them repeat the mistake of ignoring your orders like the others. I hope that this is just a needless precaution and I do not think it wise to seek Bulba out. We do not want to enrage him if he has no intentions of hurting her."

"Understood. When can I meet the team?" Honker fingered through the unfamiliar faces. They all surpassed him in years and experience.

"As soon as you feel relevant, you are in charge. You cannot let them disregard your word. An investigation is currently underway to determine Bulba's whereabouts and motives, all information will be forwarded onto you as soon as it comes available. You may ask me for assistance when you have need to. Agent Muddlefoot, I would appreciate it if you would detain from informing Ms. Mallard of the current situation until I have a chance to meet with her."

"She won't like that." Honker shook his head slightly not taking his eyes off his files.

"I don't expect her to." Hooter reached into his jacket and pulled out a plain looking white card. After he examined it carefully he slid it to rest before Honker. "This is your card now, it will allow you access to the archives and the restricted wing. You are welcome to research your quarry whenever you please, but remember he knows you too. You must be aware of that at all times."

"Yes sir."

"Well I will be in touch with you in the morning Agent Muddlefoot. May I suggest we leave the building together? You should rest yourself before you start this daunting assignment."

Honker stared at what had been given him. He was a green horn and he had just been assigned a case worthy of a professional, he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. He put the files back on their small stack and Hooter handed him a key for a private storage locker. He put the papers into their safe keeping and stared at them for a moment before drowning them in darkness. Hooter beckoned to him to hurry as he slid the key safely into his S.H.U.S.H. coat pocket along with the card key. This was it. This was the chance he had to prove he could be something. That he could protect her, stand up for her instead of her for him. He had come a long way from being a little boy with no dexterity. His physical training had made him stronger, his mind was better stocked and sharper than ever. If he couldn't do this now, no one could.

------------------------------------------------

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are © Disney

------------------------------------------------

A bit more babble. Just to clarify for those unfamiliar, Bulba did infact get Honker and Gosalyn in the episode Steerminator where he was reconstructed by F.O.W.L. and half bionic. And yes I know the Bulba coming back for revenge thing has been done to death but it seemed the only logical course of action. Er as for everything else... like I said wrote this (and I'm even updating this) at work. So if there are any glaring typos or my typical faulty grammar I apologize. We'll see if this heads anywhere, it might because I really love these characters and I find so little love for them that I had to make it happen. Enough of my prattle, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Honker moved through the dark night with more on his mind than he initially intended. So much had been presented to him in so little time he was afraid he'd forget an important part of what had been said. He loosened his tie as he continued to walk down the street. The bus was deserted at this hour, and so were the streets. He didn't mind public transportation, but he wondered if given his new case load if he should take a car to work from now on. He wished he could look over those files. Memorize those agent's names and faces, but he understood why they had to stay. Only once before had a list of S.H.U.S.H. agent's names been removed from the premises, and a good number of them wound up dead before the list was retrieved. He glanced around the quiet cul du sac. Avian way had barely changed over the years, new families had moved in and a few houses were remodeled but nothing drastic. The director had sent him home to sleep, how did he expect him to do that knowing that Bulba was out there? He ran a hand through his yellow hair feathers.

"Hey Mr. Big stuff!" Sang a voice ahead of him.

He raised his eyes to meet her. Gosalyn was standing out by the Mallard's mail box her arms crossed with a smile. He remembered what Hooter had to tell her, would she really have turned out differently if she had known? Her shockingly red hair was tied firmly back in a high ponytail and her athletic form was covered in a baseball jersey and jeans.

"Late night huh?" She said as he approached.

He smiled weakly in response, she raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Honk?"

"Nothing's up. I'm just tired is all…"

"Yeah right, you look like Dr. Slug just landed in your lap."

She stepped out onto the sidewalk to meet him. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Gosalyn, J. Gander Hooter wants to talk to you."

"Me? Or Quiverwing?" She smiled.

He groaned inwardly. Quiverwing Quack, her "super hero" alias. He understood the appeal of being a masked hero but had grown out of the phase years ago. It wasn't surprising she hadn't, considering her father's track record.

"You."

"Really? What about?"

He shrugged. He couldn't say anything because once he did she'd poke and prod until he spilled his guts. Which was another side effect she had on him. She eyed him thoughtfully with her brilliant green eyes.

"You think he knows about Quiverwing's identity?"

"Nah. It's probably something boring."

"Yeah, well… that's why you have to become Director of S.H.U.S.H. …" she started with a smile. He felt the pit of his stomach fall out, he had almost forgotten about Hooter asking him to be his apprentice. She didn't notice his discomfort. "Think about it Honk! You could fill me in on what's going on! Me and Dad would get to see so much action!" He pounded her palm with a fist enthusiastically.

"No offense Gos, but I think your Dad should look into retiring."

"Barking up the wrong tree there Honk and you know it." She said flatly. He sighed again and found her hand placed gently on his shoulder. "How's it feel to be a full fledged Agent?" She smiled at him sending his stomach into knots; she always changed the subject with such finesse.

"… Tiring. I've got so much paper work to do my fingers are cramping up."

"Ya know Morgana might be able to help you with that."

"No thanks, I think I'd rather not have my fingers transformed into millipedes."

"I see your point." She grinned.

"So no patrol tonight?' He asked knowing the answer.

"Nah, Darkwing's on it. I thought he was grumpy when we were kids but now he's and old curmudgeon. He told me if I followed him he'd take my car away."

"He's just looking out for you…" Honker responded fully understanding Mr. Mallard's reasoning better than she could know. After all, wasn't that what he was doing?

"Oh please. I can look out for myself." She grumbled in annoyance. He smiled. Even though she was eighteen he was reunited with the nine year old girl he had met almost everyday. "Okay you can go to sleep now _Agent_ Muddlefoot." She said with a playful smirk. "I'd watch out though Tank showed up this afternoon, looks like he's crashing at the house again."

"Wonderful." Honker moaned, hoping his brother hadn't redirected the demolition business into his bedroom. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd come home to find a hole in his wall with Tank laughing loudly in the hallway. Some people never changed. There was a kiss planted on his beak before he had time to pull himself out of his musings and Gosalyn was headed back toward her front door. He watched her as his mouth went dry. He was in charge of protecting her, Taurus Bulba was out there, he couldn't fail her. He felt a head ache coming on.

He unlocked and opened the door to the quiet house. He, of course, used quiet in the loosest form of the word. His father could be heard snoring in any part of the house as loudly as if you were right beside him. He wondered how his mother got to sleep at all being next to the source of the din. The duller sound of Tank's horrendous snores mixed in with the usual choir. At least he wouldn't have to worry about facing him tonight, he thought. He rubbed his eyes as he scaled the stairs and moved toward his room. He paused for a moment, had a shadow passed the door or was his exhaustion playing tricks on him? He couldn't hear himself think over the noise and opened his door with a shake of his head. A caped shadow with a wide brimmed hat stood before his window.

"Good evening Mr. Mallard." Honker said plainly as he moved into his room closing the door behind him.

Darkwing Duck was nearing fifty yet hadn't aged as normal people did. He was still trim and in excellent physical form, in a way Honker envied him. He pulled the tie off over his head and sat on the bed, Darkwing's cool eyes following him as we went.

"Trying to get her to ask me to retire again?"

"You're not as young as you used to be Darkwing." Honker responded.

"Neither are you."

His father let out a wall shaking snort and Darkwing winced openly.

"How can you sleep in this?"

"I grew up with it." He shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"I think you know why."

"To… get back the egg beater my mother borrowed?" Honker saw Darkwing scowl.

"No, our problems are a bit bigger, meaner, and cybernetic don't you think?"

Honker closed his eyes with a frown.

"If I did know what you were referring to, it would be official S.H.U.S.H. business and none of your concern."

"Honker, you can't pull that 'official S.H.U.S.H. business' line on me. You may have been put in charge of the operation but I'm still her father and if she's in danger you can bet your tail feathers I'll be involved."

"We don't know if he's even going to come after her. If you go out recklessly to find him you may put the idea in his head."

"You sound like Hooter's flashquack." Darkwing grumbled. "Honker, you know as well as I do that he will come after her, after both of us. Old habits die hard, but old grudges die harder."

"Mr. Mallard, I really can't think about this anymore. Not tonight." He took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. The shadowy figure took him in irritably.

"I know you want to protect her, but so do I." When he saw the conversation was not going to continue Darkwing let out a sigh. "Don't go turning into Grizlikof on me kid." With out a second's hesitation Darkwing was out the window and gone.

The morning started not too far from how he imagined it would. As he slept a sleep heavy with nightmares, he had been set up to receive a rude awakening. As five o' clock rolled along a loud "bang" erupted from under his bed, brutally ripped from his rest he shot up quickly. He saw the smoke pouring out from under his bed with a rank smell to go along with it. He dropped to his knees and fished around for the stink bomb. His fingers found it and he chucked it angrily out the window. Laughter boomed from his doorway as he stuck his head outside to cleanse his nostrils of the stench.

"Geeze Honk, you stink! Why don't you try taking a shower once in a while?"

"Good morning Tank…" Honker gagged.

The hearty laughter started again as his brother moved down the hall. With a heaving sigh Honker lifted the collar of the uniform he had slept in. Sure enough it stunk. He moved through the stench of sulfur and grabbed a clean suit to hang outside to try and get the smell out. He made his way through the house, knowing he left a trail of stink behind him. His mother was already busily buzzing about the house. Why she was up so early cleaning everyday was a mystery of the Muddlefoot house he didn't feel the need to investigate.

"Oh my Honker dear, are you wearing new cologne?" Sang his mother pleasantly.

"Sure." He grunted too annoyed to correct her.

"Well my, my, it certainly is pungent!"

He let out a growling sigh as he opened the back door. He moved across the yard to the clothes line where he put his uniform out to air in the crisp spring morning. He let his eyes travel to the house next door. All the windows were dark, and he knew they wouldn't wake for hours. Gosalyn rarely got out of bed before noon since she graduated high school. Mr. Mallard, well, he didn't either. He wished his family weren't morning people either. It wasn't just mornings either, they were _all the time _people. There would be days when he came home at midnight to find them carrying on like it was the afternoon, bright and alert. The gentle breeze wafted the stink that soaked his suit back to his attention and he sulked back into the house.

"Tankard Muddlefoot whadd' I tell ya! Don't set skunk bombs off in yer brother's room!" His father's voice was never really threatening. It always held a laugh in it that suggested his mind was constantly elsewhere.

"He was expectin' it. It's how we say 'hello' , isn't that right Honk?" Sneered his massive brother. Tank had always been bigger than him, and as they aged that didn't change. He was heavy set with messy brown hair and had adopted a few more chins than he was born with. Despite his girth he was still strong and two heads taller than Honker. But Honker could still run faster.

"Yeah, you and the rest of the third grade." Honker mumbled.

"Tank is going to be staying with us for a while isn't that wonderful?" Chimed in his mother happily as she put on a pot of coffee.

"What happened to your apartment? Did that get 'fumigated' too?" Honker asked curtly.

"Nah, his girlfriend gave him tha' boot!" His father said with his ever present chuckle.

"Surprise surprise…" Honker yawned.

"Who needs her? She was crampin' my style anyway." Tank harshly sat at the kitchen table.

"Of course she was dear." Binkie smiled. He often wondered if his parents' brains inhabited the same place. That place where candy came from the sky like rain and fluffy bunnies were best friends with princesses. "How was the office yesterday dear?" She turned her smiling eyes to him.

"Oh…well..." He blinked.

"He got a paper cut. Honestly Honk, you're such a dork. Who joins S.H.U.S.H. to do paper work!" Jabbed his brother as he grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl.

"Now Tank we're awful proud of little Honker! I mean, shucks it's not every day one o' us Muddlefoots gets a nice government job!" Herb piped in happily as he opened his newspaper directly to the comic strips.

_A nice government job?_ As he worked his way to the shower he wondered if his parents even knew where he worked sometimes. It took a good deal of scrubbing but he finally managed not to smell like the inside of a dumpster. His room, however, would need time to air out while he was at S.H.U.S.H. headquarters. He retrieved the key and card from his stench ridden suit, and set off to work.

The office he shared with three other Agents was crammed with people. He had to squeeze himself into the room through the milling crowd. Agents O'Leary, Carson, and Delpino were the source of the fuss as he expected. They were more keen to gossip and cause trouble than get work done and it seemed today was no different. He wondered if his being stationed in the same office as them was another 'test' of Hooter's. Carson noticed him and greeted him with a dramatic wave of his hand.

"Here he is, the man of the hour!"

All the people who were still in his way moved aside suddenly, like he had some kind of disease. He straightened out his suit in a huff.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have a look!" O'Leary handed him an envelope that looked like it was in the process of being opened. "We uh… graciously wanted to check it out for you to be sure it wasn't….uh..."

"A bomb!" Finished Delpino quickly.

A choir of 'yeah yeah a bomb', sounded as he snatched the envelope away from them angrily. There was large swirly handwriting on the address label that simply read "Agent Muddlefoot". People closed in around him anxiously as he took out the contents. A formal looking letter slid into his hand the same curly writing adorned the page. The header was enough to make him sick. "From the desk of Taurus Bulba". He stared at it as the swarming agents broke out into whispers as the information was passed along amongst them.

"Vhat is goink on here!" Bellowed a loud growling voice that sent the on lookers scrambling out of the office. Chief Agent Grizzlikof lumbered into room only after reprimanding the Agents that were still within ear shot.

Honker looked around to find his 'room mates' sitting at their desks doing their best to look terribly busy. The bear was upon him.

"Vhat is yoor name Agent?"

"M..Muddlefoot sir."

"Vell yoo should keep in mind Agent Muddlefoot dat dis ees not an appropriate place to throw a party." Snarled the bear down his long gnarled snout.

"I wasn't sir. I didn't invite those people here!" He started abashed, the bear held up a massive hand with impatience.

"Do not repeat dis fiasco again or I vill see you get penalized personally." Grizlikof gave his companions a thorough glare before he left.

"Well… what does it say?" O'Leary spoke up as the fuming bear removed himself.

Honker ignored him as he sat down. He solemnly looked over the document.

**_From the desk of Taurus Bulba:_**

**_"Agent" Muddlefoot,_**

**_You certainly have surprised me little boy. I never expected such a weak child to survive past adolescence. I suggest you keep that clean cut beak of yours out of my way or you will not live long enough to enjoy adulthood. Tell Gosalyn I look forward to seeing her again very soon._**

**_--TB_**

There was no return address, no signs it had been sent through traditional post at all. Someone must have put it on his desk. He cradled his head in his hands as he thought. Was this a prank? Darkwing wouldn't do this to try and get him to divulge whatever information he had to him, would he? Would Bulba really be so straightforward? Yes, he decided. Bulba was arrogant, it wouldn't be unheard of for the villain to do this himself. But someone who knew him well enough would have no trouble mimicking it. There was nothing else in the envelope and it didn't look like any clues would be found on it. Maybe he should take it to the lab to see if Dr. Bellum could find anything? He got up from his chair taking his items with him, not answering any of the inquiries his office mates were sending his way. He would have to collect his team together today. If this really was Bulba there wasn't a moment to loose.

---------------------------------------

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are © Disney  
----------------------------------------

Okay I am totally making this up as I go along, it's not too crummy so far I guess. I suppose I have the gods of work to thank for giving me so much time to be creative. I am beginning see potential here apart from keeping me sane at work. Ideas are slowly trickling through the sieve that is my brain. So yeah, I'll more than likely attempt ride this out until it has an end.


	3. Chapter 3

He moved through the halls trying not to meet other Agents eyes. He felt like the world was quickly rising up against him. He only hoped he could keep up. Something didn't feel right, no. Everything didn't feel right. He didn't pride himself on being some master detective but this whole situation felt fishy. Why would Hooter single him out? How would Bulba find out so fast? How could he arrange to have a letter quietly deposited on his desk so no one seemed to know how it got there? Honker rounded the corner and found the lab, thankfully, quiet. He moved through the machines anxiously hoping to find a head of black hair, beginning to be flecked with grey, bobbing along merrily. He searched around the high machines, nothing. Was she out?

"E…Excuse me? Dr. Bellum?" He shouted to the room. He felt his stomach start to bubble with nausea, and his hands start to shake. He knew he was shook up about the letter, but wasn't this reaction a bit extreme? There was a shuffling and a bit of humming before she popped up among one of the larger contraptions.

"Why pardon me! I didn't hear you come in!" She beamed happily. "What seems to be the problem? Atomic fall out? Unexplained super powers?"

He blinked at her enthusiasm.

"What? No…" He shook his head, he was feeling off but… not THAT off. "I wanted to see if you could maybe run some tests on this to see where it came from?" He held out the envelope.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry young man… you just looked so ill! I was hoping for something a bit unnatural!" She said in her kind, disconnected fashion as she put on plastic gloves and took the bit of paper from him. "I can run some tests but I'm not sure if I can find out much… it looks to have been rather heavily handled." She said thoughtfully as she turned it over and over.

"Yes, the envelope has been, but the paper inside has just been handled by me." He cursed his fellow office workers for yet again hindering his progress. Maybe that was part of a plan too? His throat felt terribly tight, almost as if it were swelling up. He shook his head as Dr. Bellum walked away.

"I'm rather busy at the moment with tasks from the Director but I will get to it as soon as I can. What's your extension Agent?" She asked as she took out the contact paperwork. No matter where you went in the organization, there was always paper work.

"Three seven nine nine." He answered quickly through his constricting illness. He was starting to feel a tad dizzy too. It was a shocking morning, but this?

"Okay. I'll get back to you in a bit!" Her cheerfulness sagged slightly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine." He said shortly and turned to leave. He'd have to wait to find out anything, typical. He knew personally that tests never were performed as quickly as the movies implied. He just wanted to know what the hell was going on. As he stepped out of the room he stumbled on nothing, his head swirling a bit. It hit him too late. All this time he had just imagined he was overreacting. He leaned against the wall fighting to breathe. Something was wrong with him. His knees gave out and he felt his consciousness fade. Before he lost the one sided battle, he heard fast footsteps, high heels.

He woke up in pain, and gagged sickly.

"Woah! Calm down… just relax." Said a dark soothing voice above him. "They had to put a tube down your throat to stop it from closing. You're lucky I found you."

He shivered in a cold sweat. He couldn't see, someone must have taken off his glasses. He wanted to talk, wanted to know what had happened. He felt someone wipe his forehead, the black blob that hung over him spoke again.

"You were poisoned." Said the sultry womanly voice.

_Poisoned? _He panicked to himself. But how? With what? He started shaking all over against his will. Everything hurt, a soft hand took his tightly.

"They're working out an antidote now… it's some form of cyanide we've never seen before… you're really lucky I found you. It will be okay." She said soothingly. He wanted to ask her who she was, why she kept insisting he was lucky. He'd been poisoned, how was that lucky?! Instead, he tried to fight away his convulsive shaking, and closed his eyes. "I'm Agent Shields, you can call me Eva though. Well, when you have a chance to speak, I mean. They said you were Agent Muddlefoot? I've never heard of you… you must have just gotten out of the academy… tough break kiddo." She seemed to be talking to hear herself talk. He didn't mind it too much, it gave him something to focus on. He held her hand captive still, the tremors running through him painfully. She sat beside him on the bed. "I've been poisoned before, it's not fun. But this stuff is especially nasty… it made you soil yourself."

He opened his eyes horrified, she was a little clearer, she was all black but he could see blue eyes. She laughed.

"Sorry, that was a mean joke. Just try to stay calm Agent Muddlefoot, the poison was found on your fingers, it was absorbed quickly. Faster than anything they've seen before. You're its first victim. Just think, you'll save other people because of this. Once they figure out the antidote, that is. Gosh, I'm not very good at this am I?" He shook his head since it was all he could do. She let out a little chuckle… more like a giggle really. "Sorry. Well it was on that letter you got, the poison I mean. Dr Bellum found it right away when we asked her. Someone wants you dead Agent Muddlefoot… exciting isn't it?"

The letter, it was poisoned. Bulba wanted him dead. It was far from exciting. He closed his eyes painfully. He wished he could pass out again so he wouldn't have to feel anything. It ached, burned, froze, and stung all at once. It was terrifying. This was exactly the kind of thing a field Agent had to put up with, which was another reason why he hadn't been so put out when he hadn't made the cut. Through his violent shaking, his pain, he felt her wipe his forehead again. She'd been speaking the entire time, he just couldn't pay attention. She sure had a lot to talk about. He felt her lean over him to grab something on the table beside the bed, the faint scent of perfume cutting through his misery. It was sweet and flowery. A bit like lilacs. He let his eyes open and she looked at him before she moved. She was beautiful. Her plumage was the darkest black and looked softer than cashmere. Her bright blue eyes were accented by the equally blue eye make up and dark curly lashes that rimmed them. Her beak was small and bird like, not a bill like Gosalyn's. He immediately closed his eyes. What was he doing? Gosalyn would kill him if she ever found out he had looked at another girl. Eva giggled again. He wished he didn't have a piece of plastic shoved down his throat so he could explain himself.

"Hmm... let's see. Herbert "Honker" Muddlefoot." She said plainly. He opened an eye a crack and saw her thumbing through a file. "Clerical Agent huh? This is the first I've heard a paper pusher getting poisoned." He couldn't see it but he was sure she smiled. "Wow. You got near perfect marks all through the Academy... what are you a genius or something? Maybe one of your envious coworkers couldn't stand you being fantastic any longer and took matters into their own hands?"

Honker felt his face turn red. Did she have to talk so much? Did she have to tease him?

"Let's see now... nineteen? Wowwie. You really are a kid! Don't worry Honker, I always liked younger men." She said sweetly. He really wished he could talk now. He could see it. Gosalyn busting down the door and not only hitting Eva with her Lacrosse stick but beating him into a coma. She, apparently didn't sense his discomfort. "I didn't get a good look at you when you were breathing on your own but you look adorable now kiddo. You're a sweet guy too, I can just tell. I'm a great judge of character, ya know? That's what's kept me alive for so long, and alone too I guess. I can pick out the guy who's lying from across a room. It's a gift and a curse really. Sometimes lies are important." She said distractedly.

A pair of hurried voices were approaching and he felt her lean over him again. Putting the file back he supposed, but she stopped.

"Honker?" She whispered.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. There she was, right there hovering over him, her short black hair was shiny and professional looking. She was glamorous really.

"I know what that note said. Taurus Bulba plays for keeps kiddo." She removed herself from her awkward position and stood up as two doctors came in the room.

"Agent Shields how is he?" One said.

"Shaky, sweaty, and confused. Did you work something out?"

"We think so, it turns out the substance that we couldn't identify was actually wasp venom."

"Wasp venom?" She repeated as the doctors came over to him. "Who would mix cyanide and wasp venom?"

"Someone who knows how allergic their target is to it." Responded the doctor as he pulled out a large needle. Honker felt faint. He was never good with needles. "That would explain the swollen throat." The doctor injected the needle into the intravenous bag that hung beside him. He relaxed, he hadn't even noticed it was there. He felt the cold liquid drain into his veins slowly and a light headedness swam over him. The doctor shone a light in his eyes. "My, my, he's actually not too bad. Looks like you came along just in time Agent Shields."

"Yeah, I've been telling him he's one lucky kid." She was smiling again, he could tell just by how she spoke. "Good thing for us he can handle his poison."

_I can? _He mused. If this was handling poison he'd hate to know what it would feel like if he couldn't. Well, it probably would only hurt for a few minutes and then feel like nothing at all... ever again. The untamable shakiness died down as his antidote flowed throughout him. He was exhausted, the medicine was probably chock full of antihistamines, those always knocked him out flat.

"He's gonna be okay right docs?" Eva asked.

"Oh yes. We'll keep him here for a bit, but he'll probably be fine."

_PROBABLY?_ He shouted in his head.

"Probably?" Eva gasped.

Honker squinted at her, she stayed fuzzy. Was she reading his mind or something?

"Well it was a new poison. We think we've got it under control but there is always a small possibility..."

"Don't listen to these guys Muddlefoot. You'll be right as rain, and then I'll be sure to check in on you to make sure you're not being too envied." She said kindly. "But I'll be needing my hand back for the moment..."

It took a minute for her words to sink in through the medication. Mortified he released her. He hadn't meant to hold on so long... how long had he been holding her hand? She laughed her giggle like chuckle again.

"Okay, take care of him now boys. If he doesn't make it I'll hold you accountable." Her voice smiled and he heard her high heels clack out of the room.

"She's something else that one..." One doctor commented dreamily.

"You said it. You're a lucky guy Muddlefoot to have the prettiest Agent on the payroll also be the sweetest. She refused to leave you alone, maybe she's got a crush on ya." He chortled. Honker wanted more than ever to correct them. Tell them he had a girlfriend that he deeply, truly cared about. Alas, those words went unsaid due to the device that was keeping him alive. The strength to stay away was being stripped from him quickly. He hoped Gosalyn wouldn't be upset with him. He really didn't mean to be so "lucky". His eyes slid out of focus as he fell into sleep.

----------------------------------------

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are (c) Disney

----------------------------------------

Uh. Surprise! I continued it! Actually, I've been coming up with all sorts of plot bunnies for this baby. Watch out for love triangles. X3 Gosalyn's gunna have her work cut out for her that's for sure. Well, that's all for now... I've got nothing intelligent to say. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

As consciousness crept back over him, he let his troubled dreams fade. The sneering bull's face that haunted his youth fell back into his memories as the waking world lured him back. His throat was sore and his head heavy. He opened his eyes to see an out of focus white paneled ceiling, the lights were dimmed to a faint glow. He put a hand to his forehead as he tried to remember where he was, why he was here, but mostly who he was. The breathing tube was gone and he didn't feel too bad considering what had happened. The antidote seemed to have drained him of the illness that he last recalled being plagued with. His eyes moved to the I.V. and saw he was still hooked up, the clear liquid sliding placidly through the plastic channel into his arm. His eyes wandered the out of focus room, the wall clock was fuzzy but he could see the heavy hands enough to figure it was around seven-thirteen p.m. and there were no windows to see if this was right. He closed his eyes and let his head sink further into the pillow. Seven thirteen on Saturday… oh no. He sat up quickly, his head spinning. He was supposed to meet Gosalyn at four to watch her Lacrosse game! He threw the blankets off hurriedly. She was going to kill him! No, not kill, _mutilate_ him.

"Oh and where are we going?" Asked a voice from the doorway.

"I've got to go! I'm late!" He said frantically as he looked round for his suit jacket and shoes, the catheter still taped in his elbow joint impeding his progress.

"Well you can't leave just yet. The doctors haven't released you. Besides, I'm sure whomever it is you were meeting will understand why you were late." Said the calm voice matter of factly.

"You don't know my girlfriend…" He stopped suddenly. Who was he talking to? He found his glasses being handed to him by a large purple blob. He sighed and took them.

"I don't?"

"Mr. Mal…uh Darkwing, what are you doing here?" He asked as he put the glasses firmly in place. Darkwing looked around the room with mild interest his chest rising with a touch of egotism.

"Hooter wanted to see me. Top secret stuff, and since I was around I figured I'd see if I could find out why you were M.I.A. this afternoon."

"I… is Gosalyn…"

"Oh she's furious." Darkwing finished for him, his arrogant air deflating slightly. "Don't worry though, her team won. If they hadn't you'd be in store for a lot worse." The mallard's blue eyes came back to rest on him. "They told me you were poisoned. Honker, maybe you should let someone else handle this case."

"No." He said flatly as he sat on the bed to strap his shoes on. "If nothing else, this only strengthens my resolve. Bulba tried to kill me. I have to make sure he doesn't do the same to her. Darkwing, you of all people should understand that." He glanced up and noticed the older mallard's eyes closed in thought.

After a moment his eyes opened to deliver him a pensive blink. Honker always wondered what was thinking about when he looked at people that way.

"Honker, you really shouldn't be leaving."

"I'm fine."

"Bulba could be waiting for you to do something like this. He could have someone sitting outside the building ready to take you out or grab you the second you set foot out that door." Darkwing said shortly.

"I'm not going to just sit here! I've been hiding for my whole life. I'm not going to let myself hide anymore." Honker spat as he finished tying his shoe lace.

"If not for your own safety, then would you consider hiding for Gosalyn's sake?"

The tone the masked mallard used stopped his progress and his anger completely. He sounded like he was talking to his own child: afraid and worried. Honker sighed and lifted his eyes to the concerned duck.

"She really cares about you Honker. More than I think even she realizes, and I don't want her to get hurt anymore."

"I know sir. But, I'd rather be out there taking the hurt for her… I know you understand."

"You've really grown up Muddlefoot." Darkwing smiled lightly,

"I guess I have."

Darkwing sighed heavily to collect his wits and regained his business composure.

"Well, Hooter has just instructed me to aid you in anyway I can. He's also said that the alert has been sent to Duckburg about our 'friend's' untimely resurrection. I wouldn't be surprised if ol' Giz and the new recruits showed up tomorrow morning. Things have gotten pretty quiet over there since Magica DeSpell bit the big one and Glomgold retired."

"Will you work with them?" Honker ignored how Darkwing winced. "I haven't had a chance to get my team together yet…"

He saw Darkwing roll his eyes to the heavens and shake his head lightly. He and Gizmoduck had been on good terms for years now. The Justice Ducks were called on quite a lot in their heyday and the always confrontational Darkwing had learned to back off and put some faith in Gizmoduck. But, everyone still knew that Giz got under his skin and annoyed him beyond words. What made Darkwing's aggravation even deeper was the fact that Gizmoduck was in the process of retiring, and to make up for his absence was training two apprentices. There was a girl and a boy about his age each outfitted with their own Gizmosuit that now followed Giz everywhere he went. Both of them were trained to be as boisterous and dramatic as their mentor. The Gizmosquad was what the press had named them, but Darkwing had a few names of his own he liked to refer to them by. Honker knew that Gosalyn didn't harbor the intolerance toward them her father did. So he knew they'd rush to her (or Quiverwing's) aid if she needed them. He hoped that he'd be able to help her as much as they could. After a grumble Darkwing crossed his arms.

"Yeah I'll intercept the gung-ho goofballs so you can go on with your precious procedure. But don't expect me to baby sit them for too long. There's only so much I can take." He grimaced. "Maybe I'll set them out on reckon duty through the city… their suits have top notch monitoring equipment, maybe they can find out where fat boy Bulba has stashed himself." Darkwing gave a thoughtful blink. "It's odd though, I haven't seen or heard anything. Bulba was never this quiet in the past. He was usually storming around demolishing things within a few hours of his return. Something just doesn't feel right… it doesn't add up."

"Maybe he's decided to lay low until all his chips are in. He could just be biding his time… waiting…" Honker cut himself off. He was about to say 'waiting for me to screw up', but he pushed those thoughts away. He couldn't afford to screw up anymore. He just couldn't.

"Maybe." Darkwing sighed and uncrossed his arms, dropping the 'hero-tone' once again. "Well, I wouldn't worry about Gosalyn, Honker. She's mad but she'll get over it. She knows something's up and when the baboon brigade shows up she'll only get more suspicious."

"Do you think I should tell her about being…"

"No." Darkwing interrupted him quickly. "If you told her she'd never rest until she found the person who poisoned you. And well, we know where that would lead her." He frowned. "She's tough, a hell of a lot tougher than I thought she could be but even she's no match for the Steerminator."

Honker nodded in agreement. Gosalyn was amazing as Quiverwing. She was stronger than she looked, and twice as fast. Add that to her eagle eye for archery and she was set. But he wasn't sure how she'd handle being stared down by a foe like Bulba. Hell, he wasn't sure if he had any ideas to dispatch his team with that could even dent the behemoth. It was going to be hard on all of them, harder than he knew he could imagine.

Their conversation ended as the nurse came to check up on him. Darkwing gave him a nod in parting as Honker tried to convince the nurse he was fine to leave. After a bit of negotiating she removed the catheter and he was free to go. He knew he couldn't stick around the building much longer but he had to do one more thing. Going through the wings he'd only been permitted access to the night before, he arrived at the archives. After a moment of hesitation, he took out his personnel files and arranged for a meeting to be held tomorrow morning. He skimmed through the files quickly, knowing his brain wouldn't retain all it needed too but he had to at least try. There were seven agents under his command, two women and five men of all different species. He hoped they'd be able to help him in what he couldn't do alone. He couldn't fail her, couldn't fail Darkwing. His stomach was tied in nervous knots as he put all his information away, he had to face them all the next morning. He would have to brief them on what it was they had to do. He was already a nervous wreck, but at the moment only one thing made his already burdened spirit sink farther. Soon, he'd be faced with a livid Gosalyn. Next to her, dealing with those agents would surely seem like a walk in the park.

--------------------------

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are © Disney

--------------------------

Update outta nowhere! Hehe, this chapter has been sitting around for a while actually. I just never got around to uploading it. I hope to get more of this up, because I have a lot of plans for it that just having it sit around collecting dust won't help me accomplish. Well, I would like to get chapter six up soon but I make no promises! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

(word of warning. It's kinda long. 12 pages in word..)

He rested his hands on the push bar to open the door to the parking lot, searching the silence nervously. He couldn't hear tanks, or armored vans packed full of gunmen waiting for him to come into sight. He'd let Darkwing's words build into this stifling paranoia, but there weren't any sounds coming from outside. Honker held his breath and pushed the door open. Abandoned cars bathed in the light of the tall light poles were all that awaited him. He set foot outside the building, and half expected hidden gunners to suddenly tear him into pieces. As he descended the stairs nothing happened. His feet planted on the cement, he looked around with a grateful sigh. As he moved through the sleeping vehicles he felt out the change in his pockets. He counted the coins by touching them, not having to see what they were, and found he'd have just enough to ride the bus home. He frowned to himself, his head still aching slightly; he really wished he'd driven to work today. He didn't feel like ignoring the whack jobs that always tried to talk to him on the bus. To make the situation worse, he saw the bus leave the parking lot just as he looked up. He couldn't catch it. There was no point in trying; he'd just have to wait another twenty minutes for the next one. With an aggravated stomp in his step he turned to go back to the archives, maybe he'd be able to learn a bit more about the Agents Hooter had picked for him.

As he weaved back through the half empty parking lot he couldn't help but feel guilty. Some of these cars belonged to Agents who manned the night shift, but the rest were property of others who just worked all night if they had to. Wasn't that what he should be doing? What had he gotten accomplished today apart from nearly getting himself killed? He knew he should stay, that he couldn't afford to put anything else off to tomorrow. But, he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay here another few hours, Gosalyn was sure to be furious with him already, but mostly he wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. He was being a coward and he knew it, but it didn't dent his resolve. As he approached the stone steps he tugged on his ID card to hold up for the scanner. His progress was halted when he heard an irritated snarl rip through the parking lot. He froze, Darkwing's words planting his feet like he'd been issued cement boots. Hadn't he warned him that Bulba could have someone stationed outside? The growl came again, only now it sounded more like a frustrated scream. Regaining his composure he glanced around the seemingly empty parking lot.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" Shrieked a familiar voice followed by a thump.

Honker blinked as he watched the woman hammer a sleek looking sports car with her purse. The alarm started blaring and he winced at the high pitched squealing as he made his way back down the stairs to approach her. She continued her assault angrily kicking the shiny navy ride. As he neared her, he couldn't help but think how odd it was to see her again so soon.

"Agent Shields? What's going on?" He shouted into the racket. She didn't hear him and continued to pummel the wailing vehicle. "Agent Shields?" He raised his voice louder. Nothing. "EVA!" He roared.

She stopped mid-swing and turned to face him. Her blue eyes wide with surprise and her ebony hair mussed from her fury. Those pretty eyes softened into a smile when they found him.

"Muddlefoot?" She cried over the din. "Glad to see you vertical!"

"Need help?" He jabbed his thumb at the car.

"Sure. Grab a stick and we can smash it together." She scowled as she kicked the bumper, her high heel leaving a small scratch in the paint.

"What's wrong with it?" He neared her.

"It's a stupid new car! I set a pass code on the door locks but the stupid thing won't disarm!"

As he closed the remaining distance between them, he got to see her in a whole new perspective. He was at least a head and a half taller than her, high heels included. In focus she was even prettier. Her features were a mixture of elegant professionalism and light hearted playfulness. But there was something in her eyes that held his gaze there. He wasn't sure what it was, but they were deep and full of intrigue. He pulled himself together and glanced at the car.

"What was the code?"

"Well… I thought it was three one four one five… but that doesn't seem to work."

"Pi?" He raised his eyebrows at her curiously.

"… You guessed it." She smiled bashfully. "I never expected anyone to figure it out… and most people don't register it with out the 'point' and don't make the connection if it goes on past 3.14."

"Well, I'm not most people." He smiled and walked over to the car's small numeric panel. As he squatted down to look at the numbers he felt her move in behind him. He looked around to find the car's model number and make. He knew this one. He hit a series of numbers and the screeching stopped as the locks popped open. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up at the lovely face.

"Wow, how'd you do that kiddo?" She smiled.

"Oh, it's easy. There are a few overwrite codes manufacturers issue their dealerships to reset pass codes. They only work for a certain amount of mileage and not many people know about them."

"But you do." She grinned.

"Well… I kind of figured it out on my own."

"I see. You're a tricky little hacker aren't you?"

He cleared his throat nervously and stood up. This seemed to brighten her disposition even more.

"Well Honker you're just my little hero aren't you?"

"N…no not at all. I do owe you after all."

"You do, don't you?" She smirked. "Well how about you take me out for a coffee?"

He felt his stomach tighten and he saw her smile fade slightly.

"A…about that…" He started timidly. "Agent Shields…"

"Eva." She corrected him.

"… Eva, listen…"

"You've got a girlfriend, right?"

He tried to contain his relief. He was so worried she'd take it badly. Really, it seemed like she was the first friend he'd made in SHUSH. He didn't want to lose her over something so silly.

"Yes I do."

"Figures." She said a tad darkly, and then her eyes met his hopefully. "You guys are serious?"

"I think so."

"She pretty?"

"Very."

"Treats you good?"

"Yeah." He answered quickly but after he spoke it his mind started working. She did treat him well… when she wanted too. But right now, wasn't he afraid of how she'd treat him when he got back home? It was a complicated answer; he just hoped Eva wouldn't push the subject much longer. He didn't like thinking like this.

"Well, as long as you're happy." She smiled. "And you can't blame a girl for trying. We can still be buddies right?"

"Oh yeah, sure!"

"Great. So, which one of these is yours?" She waved at the surrounding cars.

"Well… none. I don't have one, I usually take the bus."

"But the bus just left. The next one won't be around for another…"

"Twenty minutes I know."

"Forget that, I'll give you a ride." She opened the driver side door and moved to sit inside.

"Oh no. It's okay, really." He waved his hands dismissively.

"Honker." She glanced at him through heavy eyelashes incredulously. "Just get in the car. If it wasn't for you I'd be taking the bus home tonight too."

He wanted to say: If it wasn't for you I'd be six feet under. But, he wisely decided against it. She motioned for him to get in the other side as she sat on the dark leather seat. He felt completely drained, almost too tired to stand, and the last thing he wanted to be was stuck waiting on the bus. He glanced at the high tech doors of the building. He had wanted to get away from here, now he had a chance, and one that didn't make stops every five feet for more passengers. Besides, it was only a ride, it wasn't a big deal. His mind made up he got into the vehicle, the soft seat molding around him. It felt good to sit in something so comfortable, it seemed to ease his lingering ache. The car smelled like lilacs, she must have really liked the fragrance. He resisted the urge to put his head back and dose off. Instead he watched her rummage through her small handbag. She found her keys and jammed them into the ignition. As the engine purred the CD player mounted on the panel above the stick shift lit up and began singing a heartfelt classical tune. It was a melody that wrapped around his head and made him want to relax all the more, but his surprise kept him conscious. He eyed her and she blushed fiercely as she reached her hand out to the controls.

"I'm such a dork I know. I'll change it." She flustered.

"Oh don't! Its fine I like it." He said stopping her progress.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's good."

"Well, alright then." She smiled softly and backed out of her parking spot. As the smooth ride moved through the lot she set his mind at ease. She was a wonderful driver. She maintained the speed limits and followed traffic laws perfectly. "So, where to?"

"Avian way. It's just across the Audubon Bay Bridge."

"Oh, sure I know Avian way. You live there long?"

"Ever since I was born. Do you know someone who lives on Avian way?" He closed his eyes feeling the slight throbbing in his temples.

"Oh, well… there was a guy I used to hang out there with. But he didn't really live there." She glanced at him. "Are you sure you're okay to go home? I mean, you were poisoned after all."

"I'll be fine."

"You'd better be." She stopped at a light and a wave of pedestrians swarmed in front of them. She looked at him cautiously. "You… did get permission to leave right? I'm not going to get in trouble for aiding a medical ward fugitive am I?"

"Fugitive huh?" He chuckled and opened his eyes a crack to look at her. "No, I've got released about an hour ago."

"Good if I want any blemishes on my record I want them to be big, not being an unwitting accomplice.." She gave him a side long glance, the effect was beautiful.

"So, Eva…" he started weakly. "What were you doing down by Dr. Bellum's lab?"

"Sorry?" She answered perplexed as she began driving again.

"When you found me, why were you down there?"

"Oh! Well, I was checking on some evidence in a storage locker in the room down the hall. Why? Think I'm stalking you?" She smirked.

"No, no, I was just curious." He said hurriedly which caused her smile to widen.

"You know curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat."

"Neither am I. So in that case, can I ask you a question that's been bugging me?" She glanced at him, he nodded. "What did you do to Taurus Bulba that he'd want to kill you? You seem like a nice enough guy, I'd never peg you as the kind to mingle with crime bosses."

"I don't, I…" He paused. How could he put this? "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He managed to grab me and my friend. He held us hostage for a little while."

"How terrible…" She breathed. "How old were you?"

"Nine."

"Oh jeez. That's horrible, how did you get away?"

"Well, it was a combined effort of my friend and Darkwing Duck. But, mostly it was luck." He frowned lightly. He hadn't done anything then either. Gosalyn was in trouble, so was he, but she was the one who came up with the plan. She was the one that kept her cool. Had he really changed enough to do the same for her?

"I'm sorry," Eva's voice pulled him out of his musings. "Is this upsetting you?"

"I'm alright really. So where's your place Eva?"

"Why, Honker…" She smiled and he felt his cheeks turn red. He hadn't meant it to come out like that. "What a question, one might question your intentions." She teased him.

"N…no that's not what…"

"I know." She giggled. "I live here in the city. On 5th street, it's a pretty nice place. Kinda small but it serves its purpose. It's just me so it's not too bad. You still live with your parents?"

"Yeah." He recalled something and his spirits darkened. "Oh.. and my brother just moved back in."

"Another Muddlefoot boy huh? Is he as adorable as you are?"

A vision of Tank came to mind, it was throwing stink bombs into his bedroom.

"Uh… no." His foot brushed up against something solid and he glanced down. He felt a smile pass his face as he picked up the solid looking book. "What's this?"

"Don't!" She said quickly and took a hand off the steering wheel to snatch it from him. He held it out of her reach and the car swerved. Her hand shot back to the wheel and she looked at him nervously. He ran a hand along the cover.

"Well, I'm surprised. I never pegged you as the kind of girl that had Quantum Physics books lying around her car." He teased playfully as he opened to look at the inside cover. He'd never seen this version before, and it was a 7th edition, that was odd he thought he'd heard of them all.

"Oh?" Her voice struck him hard and cool. "Just what kind of girl did you peg me as?" She asked angrily. It was the first time since he'd met her that he'd seen her looking less than pleased. An intense wave of guilt swept over him.

"Well, you just seem like one of those…" Beautiful? Gorgeous? Perfect? "…pretty girls who aren't fond of things like this." He closed the book gently. "I didn't mean to insult you." She only spared him one blue eye, but it was thoughtful.

"So you thought I was an idiot?"

"No! Not at all! I just…" He fumbled. "I… wow. There's no way for me to recover from this is there?"

"I don't see one." She frowned, putting her gaze firmly ahead.

"I guess, I just thought that I was the only one who read this stuff for leisure. Unless, you work in the labs too?"

"It's recreational."

"I see." He let his eyes fall to the book sadly, kicking himself for being an ass. He put the book back where he found it and slumped in his seat slightly. "Sorry."

She sighed.

"I've gotten used to it. People see a pretty face and they think that's all there is. I get it all the time but I just thought that this time…" She trailed off. "Never mind. I'm sure I'm just overreacting; it's been a long day for both of us. I shouldn't be mad at you."

He looked at her stunned. Her face had returned to its pleasant state. It seemed she was eager to forgive and forget. Keen to not hold grudges. It was a new reaction for him. So many people around him liked to hold on to their anger. If she'd been Gosalyn, she probably wouldn't speak to him for a few hours.

"Honker?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be more careful okay? Bulba doesn't mess around, he'll keep after you until he gets what he wants. But I guess you already know that." She shook her head lightly. "That letter never should have gotten to you. It was blind carelessness on someone's part. I'll be sure to give the Director a piece of my mind about it tomorrow."

"Oh, don't. It's okay."

"Honker, you can't possibly believe that! You could have died? Aren't you angry? Why wouldn't you want to find out how it got there? You've got to stop letting people walk all over you, or you will end up dead!"

"I know." He winced.

"Then you've got to start looking out for what's best for you. Gotta toughen up a bit, you're sweet but the only thing sweet got people was a one way ticket to the morgue."

"But what about you? You're nice."

She laughed melodically and faced him grinning.

"I'm glad you think so. Being nice is fine when it's with someone you trust, but not with people who will push you around. You gotta work on being harder, people will respect you more when they know you won't take their garbage. Trust me, I know."

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for."

The remainder of the ride seemed to fly by. She was good company and she never ceased to amaze him with how much they had in common. It seemed too sudden when the car stopped in front of his house. It felt like they'd just left SHUSH. He unlatched his seatbelt a bit disappointed.

"Thanks for the ride Eva, and for…" Saving my life? "Well… you know."

"My pleasure Honker" She blinked at him and shifted in her seat to get a better look at him. "Why do they call you Honker? It's not a very nice name."

"I like it." He shrugged. "Besides my Dad's called Herb and I really don't like being called Junior."

"It does nothing for you. No one will take you seriously with a nickname like Honker." She eyed him carefully. "You should be called 'Slick' or something like that."

"Slick?" he raised an eyebrow at her wearily.. "Why don't you just call me 'Bone Crusher' while you're at it?"

"Hey, I think it suits you just fine. Besides, it sounds a lot better than Honker." She reprimanded him.

"If you say so. Well, thanks again. I guess I'll see you around?" He opened the door and got out.

"I hope so Slick." She grinned at him before he closed the door with a laugh.

He started up the driveway as her car drove away but stopped when he noticed movement in the shadows ahead. He stared at it, it was a familiar silhouette.

"'_Slick'_ huh?"

"Gosalyn…"

"Who was she?" Frowned the figure with her arms crossed near the hedges that separated their property.

"Just another Agent… listen Gos…"

"Oh, _'just another Agent'_ ?" She cut him off. "Is she the reason you flaked on me today?"

"What? No! I didn't… I… something came up okay?" He clumsily babbled.

"Something that kept you at work hours and hours after your shift ended just to come home in some bimbo's car?"

"She's not a bimbo." He snapped.

Her eyes flashed.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing? It just means she's not a bimbo!" He took a deep breath to try and regain himself. "Gosalyn, there is nothing going on between Eva and me."

"Eva huh? What happened to just another Agent?"

He let out a miserable sigh and neared her. Her keen eyes scrutinized him coldly.

"Gos, I'm sorry I missed your game. I didn't mean to."

"What's going on Honk?" She said seriously. He met her stern eyes silently. "Dad's been acting weird, he's been keeping me out of patrol and you've been hiding something from me. I'm not stupid you know!"

"I never said you were. Maybe your Dad is just on one of his ego trips. You know how he gets, he wants to do things alone…" Honker hated having to lie on Mr. Mallards behalf but, it could be true if you looked the situation in a slightly different light.

"Maybe. So then why do you look like someone force fed you Launchpad's cooking? You really look terrible."

"… It's been a long day." He said with finality. He saw the defiance flash in her eyes.

"I don't buy that. Any of it. I'm going to find out what you two are trying to keep from me, you can count on that 'Slick'." She jabbed his chest with her finger angrily.

"I'm not hiding anything." He grumbled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Then what did you need an I.V. for?" She challenged him.

He stared at her, trying to hide his shock.

"What?"

She grabbed his wrist, he tried to pull away but she rolled up his sleeve to show off the band aid strapping down a cotton ball on the inside of his elbow joint. She looked at him and tipped her head to the side sarcastically.

"You really didn't think I'd notice that? I can spot crooks in dark alleys fifteen stories above."

"I had a blood test today. Routine stuff." Her grip weakened and he yanked loose, rolling down the sleeve again. He guessed this would be a good time to try and change the subject. "I guess you didn't see Hooter today?"

"No. I don't know Honk…" She said thoughtfully her anger fading to thoughtfulness. "… the whole thing sounds fishy to me. Why would he ask you to tell me?"

"He knows that we're…" She looked at him fiercely. "… close." What was he just thinking about people holding onto anger and grudges?

"Yeah right, and I'm a deviled egg. If he wanted to see me he'd call, or send me an official document or something. You really don't think any of this is weird?"

"No. I think it makes perfect sense for him to have me tell you. He knows I'm your boyfriend after all."

"Oh? He does? I think I remember someone telling me a few weeks ago that you hadn't seen Hooter more than twice since you graduated. Now, he knows all about your relationship with me?" She frowned. He felt his pride flare up. He should tell her, tell her how Hooter wanted him to take over SHUSH, how the old bird had given him his own crack team to try to protect her. But before he could retort she glared at him again. "Which makes me wonder if 'Eva' knows that interesting little bit of information."

"Yes she does." He growled defensively. "I've told her all about you."

He watched her eyes scan his face then with a blink they lost their harshness.

"You would wouldn't you?" She smiled softly.

The anger that swelled in his chest vanished when she smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it. She stepped out of the shadows to greet him. She was only an a few inches shorter than him, her eye level meeting his beak. Her hands raked his hair feathers back roughly.

"I really am sorry I missed your game. Your Dad told me you won though."

"Yeah, we were pretty awesome. Dad was at SHUSH?"

"Not for long. He stopped by to talk to the Director about something."

"He's probably giving him an earful about how Grizzlicof scratched the paint on the Rat Catcher… you'd think he'd totaled the thing the way dad went on about it." She laughed. "Hey, you wanna hang out over my house for a while? Morgana's put the kid to bed and Dad will be out with Launchpad for hours. There's a classic zombie flick on."

He smiled and looked at the neighboring house. He wanted to go. He wanted to see Mrs. Mallard, he hadn't had a chance to just relax with them since he started at SHUSH. Being an Agent meant putting small pleasures aside for the greater good. Agents… he'd have to prepare a plan of action to present in the meeting tomorrow. He returned to her enticing eyes.

"Not tonight Gos, I'm sorry." He saw the small smile vanish. "I can barely see straight. I wouldn't be good company."

"You're always good company Honker."

"Can I get a rain check?"

She put her hands on her hips with an exaggerated sigh.

"You could take me out to see 'Ultra Violence 14: Hide and Die' Monday. You think you can manage that?"

"Sure can." He grinned. "I get out early on Monday."

"I know. That's why I said it."

"Of course." He chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He moved in to kiss her but she leaned away.

"You can't keep hiding things from me. So no more kisses and I won't go see Hooter until you tell me what's going on." She informed him before she quickly turned and disappeared through the hedges.

He stood there, a bit numb until he heard her close her front door. He rubbed his eyes gloomily and pulled his house keys out of his pant pocket. As he entered the house and went up the stairs, ignoring the varied greetings from his family, he wished he really could go to sleep. He strode into his room, the stink bomb stench still hanging on the air like a ghost. He closed his blinds and turned on his desk lamp. He'd have to think up something to offer his team tomorrow. He just hoped, whatever he came up with, it would be enough.

------------------------

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are © Disney

------------------------

Looooooooove triangles are so much more fun then... love... circles? Trapazoids? Hexigons? I don't know. Please forgive my babbling I feel a bit like poor Honker at the moment. Completely wiped out and a little out of it. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed my laying down the tracks of more drama. ;P Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

For reasons he was never quite driven to explore, when he had little to no sleep he seemed to function better the next day. He had gotten together a decent plan of action, one that didn't make him feel sick to his stomach when he thought about it. (Which he'd had QUITE enough of, thank you very much.) Even though he knew he was tired, it didn't seem to affect him, maybe he was just too anxious to care. Another benefit of not sleeping properly was he was up and about before Tank, so he avoided any more attempts of terrorism. His reflection blinked back at him in the mirror as he straightened his deep red tie. He had to be cool about this, if any of his agents saw how shook up he really was they'd never follow him. What had Eva told him? He had to let them know he wouldn't take any of their garbage? He practiced a scowl and it only looked like he had indigestion. He shook his head, he couldn't be some tough guy. It just wasn't who he was. He wasn't slick, he was a geek. But a geek that was in charge. He gave his reflection an authoritative nod before he walked out of the bathroom, picking up his briefcase as he went. He encountered his mother in the kitchen, and it seemed she was just as awake as he was.

"Oh Honker honey you're up early!" She beamed. "Let me make you something to eat!"

"No thanks, I'm okay." He glanced at his watch, he could catch the bus if he started out now… he blinked. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes dear?" She sang happily as she started putting random breakfast type foods into a paper bag.

"Do you think I could borrow the car today?" He watched her take out a thermos that had been in their cupboard since they were kids. It had faded pictures of super heroes on it and was scratched up pretty bad. She apparently didn't have much concern of its condition and started pouring soy milk into it.

"Why, I think that would be okay. I don't have any plans this afternoon, well little Milly wanted to go to the park but I think Morgana has other plans. Oh, do you think she'd like that old doll that your aunt Lauren gave you? What was it called….the Mr. History doll?"

"Uh, I think she'll be okay with out that one mom." He smiled lightly as she grabbed two oranges and put them in the bag. "What are you doing by the way?"

"I'm packing you breakfast you silly." She giggled. "Now, the keys are on the hook by the door, I'd say be careful but… well you always are, aren't you dear?" She folded over the top of the brown bag and shuffled over to him. She handed him the bag her eyes taking him in fondly.

"Yeah, I'm always careful." He said softly as he took the heavy bag from her. She smoothed down his sleeve maternally.

"Oh Honker, I just want you to know how proud we are of you. My, you look so handsome in this suit." She said pleasantly.

"Thanks mom." He gave her a light hug before he started toward the door. "I'll see you later." He plucked the keys off their hook and stepped out with a wave from Binkie. The door wasn't closed for a second before he heard her start singing to herself cheerfully.

He chuckled lightly and started across the path to the smaller of the two cars in the driveway. (Tanks' truck had taken up residence halfway on the road the other on the sidewalk. ) The dew was still clinging to the blades of grass, the sun just starting to peek through the tree tops, and the birds hadn't started their little songs yet. It seemed his mother had beaten them to it. He fingered the "world's greatest mom" key chain with a shake of his head. He'd have to remember to keep his keys in his pockets. He had singled out the right key and was about to put it in the lock when he heard a distinct "_psst_." He froze and looked around.

"_Psst_! Agent Muddlefoot, over here. I've got some top secret information for you. Quick there's not much time!" Urged a hushed voice.

He leaned around the hood of the car and saw a figure in a hat and sunglasses hiding in the bushes. He glanced his wristwatch, he had plenty of time for a little rendezvous.

"Act natural there are spies everywhere!" Hissed his mysterious tipper.

He brushed off his shoulders suavely and started toward the bushes with an exaggerated strut. When he got close enough he crouched low and rushed toward the figure who squealed.

"What's the situation?" He said gravely.

"That was natural?" Asked the shady individual sarcastically.

"You know it." He kept his face hard. "Who are you? Are you with the government?"

"I used to be." The seriousness was back in her voice. "Until they set my partner out on a suicide mission to the Andes, he got eatted by a Sasquatch."

"Partner got eaten by a Sasquatch… yeah I could see why you wouldn't want to work for the FBI anymore."

"But I came to warn you Super Special Agent Muddlefoot 007 there's been a terrible trap set out for you!" A small hand gripped his sleeve urgently.

"Oh not again." He sighed. "What is it this time?"

"The crooks have set a bottle of acidic peanut butter on your desk it will explode at noon! I wish I could come and help you… but my glory days are over."

"Wait! I recognize that voice!" He turned to the dark lenses of her glasses in exaggerated concern as he grasped her small hands. "You're the best super special Agent there ever was Mallard! I can't let you give up on yourself like this!"

She shook her head and a few white tendrils of hair escaped the hat's hold.

"Forget about me Muddlefoot, I'm a wash up, a has been. Plus, mom won't let me stay home today. I couldn't help even if the fate of the world depended on it!"

"Oh, you can't argue with those orders. Where are you being stationed today?"

"Grandpa's house. He wants to teach me more spells, but I want to stay home." Pouted super special agent Mallard. "I haven't seen you in days. Can't I come with you? I can help you with your filing! I'm real good at it." The little duckling stared at him pleadingly through the sunglasses.

"Sorry Milly," He smiled kindly at the little girl. "I don't think I could get away with sneaking you into SHUSH."

"Can't you just tell them I'm your girlfriend or something? They let Gosalyn in all the time!" She begged.

"My girlfriend? Milly, what would your sister think if she heard you say that?" He laughed.

"Who cares? She's been so mean to you lately. You know... I'd never be mean to you Honker." The girl's white feathers held a pink blush as she pulled the sunglasses off to display her big blue eyes.

"Mildred Anne Mallard…" A sultry voice started in admonishment.

"Oh no! It's the fuzz! We'd better cheese it!" Milly squeaked and moved to run before a hand seized her arm. "Rats." She frowned up at the un-amused face of Morgana McCawbre-Mallard. The pale blue eyes darted to him quickly. "Muddlefoot! I need back up!"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"No way Milly, I think you better listen to her."

"Good Morning Honker dear, I told her not to bother you." Morgana said sweetly as she held onto the frowning seven year old.

"I don't think you should let her watch those old Derek Blunt movies, she's getting really good at this whole secret agent thing."

"Oh you don't have to tell me…" Morgana sent a glance at the little girl who gave her a big '_how could you stay mad at this face'_ smile. "She was so determined to sneak out here to see you before you went to work she hid in the laundry basket so I wouldn't see her."

"It was full of Gosalyn's smelly socks too." Milly gagged. Honker had to hold back his grin, she was so much like her father. She didn't know about what her sister and Drake did when the night rolled around. Morgana had stepped out of the crime fighting circuit when she'd gotten pregnant, it was the only responsible thing to do. Even though Mildred had no idea that her father was the super sleuth Darkwing Duck, she still had inherited keen sense of his heroism for herself. It was only a matter of time before she got caught up in all this vigilante racket too, he figured.

"Sorry I haven't been around that much lately, I miss seeing you guys." He said sincerely as he stood up and dusted off his pants. He couldn't help but notice the smile on Milly's face.

"We miss seeing you too! Gos has been whining about it since…"

"We've all noticed how you've been working so hard these last couple days." Morgana cut in with a silencing look at her daughter. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I've just got a lot of catching up to do."

"I can help!" Milly shouted.

"Mildred, we're going to see Grandpa today. He is so looking forward to seeing you." Morgana told her firmly. "Don't you want to see your Grandfather?"

"I do… but why can't he come here once in a while?" Milly pouted which caused Honker and Morgana to exchange an amused glance at each other.

"Well, what do you think Daddy would say about that?" Morgana smiled.

"Not much when Moloculo turns him into an umbrella." Honker smirked.

"_Oh, Ha-ha_ don't mind me as I bust a gut in unbridled laughter."

"Daddy!" Milly cried as she broke out of Morgana's grip and assaulted the tired looking mallard as he started to walk up the driveway. A nice looking car had parked on the street and Honker wasn't surprised to see who stepped out. Milly however, was. "Uncle Fenton!" She nearly screamed as she barreled at the smiling duck, throwing her arms around him.

"Drake…" The joy seemed to be sucked out of the air surrounding the frowning Morgana as she continued darkly. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, uh… I ran into him last night at the 'bowling alley' and he followed me home?" Drake lied through a sappy smile. It didn't dent Morgana's fierceness, in fact she just crossed her arms.

"Hey Morgie!" Fenton chimed in happily. "Long time no see!"

Morgana narrowed her eyes at Drake, Honker knew a '_we'll talk about this later_' look when he saw one. But, true to form she smiled at the pleasant Crackshell as he approached, Milly clasped on his hand merrily.

"Hello Fenton it's so nice to see you. Where are Huey and Webby?" She asked with a hint of '_I know what you're up to don't try to hide it from me_'.

"Sleeping. You know how teenagers are." Fenton beamed, Honker wasn't sure he picked up on the ulterior message in her statement. The duck then looked at him pleasantly. "Well not all of them I guess! Look at our Honkster here! But he never was your typical kid!"

"Good morning Mr. Crackshell." He nodded, and noticed Drake take a bottle of aspirin out of his pocket.

He couldn't help but be grateful to him. He hated to think what he'd be like if he had to get together a presentation for his team AND deal with Gizmoduck and his underlings. He'd have to pay him back for this … maybe he could cover for his absence when the next Pelican's Island theme party came around the Muddlefoot residence. His watch beeped the hour, and he sighed as he thought how he'd lost some of his head start. As he looked around at the collected faces, he thought about how much he really would love to stay and spend the day with them all. But, there were more important things at risk. Before he had a chance to say his general good bye and slip away, Drake's eyes met his. Something was wrong, or at least, Drake thought so. That look told him he'd be getting a visit from Darkwing later that day. He just hoped he'd be able to survive until then.

-----------------------------

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are (c) Disney

Milly Mallard is (c) Me

-----------------------------

Well, just a little domestic chapter for ya'll. Hope you don't mind. I love family stuff. :D There WILL be action in this story, don't worry. I've just got to get there first. Thanks as always for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

It had to happen this way, the day had started off fairly good so it only made sense for the bad to catch up to him. After he'd left home, and the growing collection of early risers taking up residence on the Mallard's front lawn, he'd been running through his plan in his head. He had requested a briefing room for his meeting in a few hours and he knew the floor plan well enough to know exactly where it was. He could calculate how long it would take him to get to the restricted wing to get his files then set up the room for his presentation. He had a projector on hold, a disc with charts and his plan of action on it, he even had documents to print out and distribute to the team. He'd sent them to the print center of the building and all he had to do was pick them up. He was nervous, that was a given, but he was anxious to start. He couldn't wait until he knew Gosalyn was being looked after. It was finally time to get the ball rolling and he'd get to work with hours to make sure he was prepared. Or so he'd planned.

Somehow he managed to hit every red light, turn onto streets with bumper to bumper traffic and even had the luck to sit in one place for forty minutes while a nasty accident was slowly cleared. He kneaded the steering wheel furiously, feeling his stomach tighten with each minute that slipped through his fingers. By the time the SHUSH building came into view he fought the urge to leap out of the car and kiss the pavement. He had a half hour. If he rushed he could still be prepared. He showed his badge at the security check point and the gate opened for him to find a parking spot. He felt the color drain from his face as the cars packed in between the painted lines surrounded him on all sides. He drove through aisle after aisle, his frenzy building, until he saw one. He sped up feeling the weight lifting only to have it thrown back at him as a sleek Mercedes flew past him and screeched into the spot. A well groomed fox hopped out of his car and grinned at him with a salute before he ambled toward the building. Honker glared after him, he looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on why. After a few more desperate minutes he found a parking space, grabbed his briefcase and ran toward the building. He tore up the steps bumping into a shapely hare who shouted her outrage after him as he hastily apologized over his shoulder. His perfectly shined shoes echoed off the walls as he made his mad dash toward the archives. He managed to retrieve his personnel files with out any delay and he glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes. As he reentered the main section of the building he desperately tried to cram the files into his briefcase for save keeping. Naturally they didn't want to cooperate. Resigning to leaving them messy he made his way to the print center. It was packed. Angry agents were smashed in growling and complaining loudly.

"What's going on?" He asked an agent in front of him.

"Something's wrong with the printers, they haven't been able to get them to print since last night." Snarled the agent, more at the situation than him.

Honker swallowed meekly, okay. Okay, he told himself. Those weren't important. He didn't need them. He turned and felt a foot trod heavily on his. He grit his teeth as the muddy foot was removed quickly without an apology. He took a steadying breath, his shoes no longer shining, and forced his way back out of the room. Seven Minutes. He trotted through the halls toward the room. As he came to it his hand shot to the knob. It refused to budge. He turned his eyes to the door; the paper tacked to the door finally caught his attention.

"**Crime Scene. All scheduled briefings have been transferred to 1S142**."

He stared at it then looked at the number beside this door. 1N287. That was at the complete opposite side of the building. He had to fight his urge to faint as he started to run again. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare… it was almost as bad as the one he had as a kid about how he'd forgotten a power in his Calculus equation. By the time he reached the halfway point of the building he was gasping for breath. He had to press on, he was almost there, he could make it. He glanced at his watch: two minutes. He swallowed hard and sprinted as best he could. He was jostled by moving bodies, his sleeve caught on door knob and he tripped on his suddenly untied shoelace. He crashed to the floor his briefcase sliding away from him and he managed to hold his glasses in place.

"Oh wow!" Came a surprised gentle voice. "Are you okay?" He found a small brown furred hand being offered to him and quickly took it. It belonged to a plump lady mouse. Her eyes were small and kind and her hair was pulled back messily. He dusted himself off as he stood next to her, he towered over her.

"I'm fine, thanks!" He said hurriedly as he scrambled to get his briefcase before it got kicked by the oblivious passerby. He was sure he was an absolute wreck, but he was almost there… 1S136… 1S138… 1S140. The door to 142 was open and he paused for a moment to catch his breath before he entered. The room was huge. More like a lecture hall then a briefing room. His eyes immediately fell to where the overhead projector was supposed to be… it wasn't there.

"Hey," Barked a rough voice. Honker looked into the face of an enormous Panda bear. "Orientation is down the hall."

He blinked.

"Oh, no I'm not a…"

"You? What are you doing here!" The pretty hare he'd collided with scowled at him as she crossed her muscular looking arms. He could see her arms because she was only wearing the uniform SHUSH pants, instead of a suit jacket and shirt she wore a tight white tank top that clung to her attractively.

"I'm…" He started only to be interrupted again.

"That guy I cut off in the parking lot!" Laughed a charming voice and the fox from earlier shifted into view from behind the panda. "Sorry about that pallie, but ya know, ya snooze ya lose."

"Hey Sam! Long time no see, how come you don't answer your phone anymore?" A handsome raccoon pushed passed Honker like wasn't even there. Honk watched the hare redirect her scowl to the strutting ringtail.

"I do answer it, just not when you call."

"Oh, hello again." A small hand patted his elbow and he looked at the chubby mouse who smiled at him.

"Vicky, tell this trash to stay away from me." The hare commanded, and the mouse smiled at her.

"Oh hi! Well this is going to be fun, everyone's in on this one huh? Just like the good old days."

Honker felt like he'd missed something. A pair of foot steps came up from behind him and he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey kid, I think you need to be down the hall." Said a sympathetic looking goat he glanced at the lizard standing next to him. "Deluca why don't you show him where orientation is being held? I got lost on my first day too… " He slapped him on the shoulder. "… don't let it get to ya."

"N-no I'm not…"

"Travis you old butt head, shaved that old billy goat beard I see!" Laughed the raccoon and the goat smirked at him.

"I thought it looked nice on you." The mouse named Vicky said pleasantly.

"U-uh…" Honker tried to interject but was ignored.

"So what's going on here? Where's this Muddlefoot guy?" The fox said loudly. "Any of you heard of this guy?"

"That's…" Honker tried again.

"Nah. But if he's not here yet we're probably going to be in for some laughs." The raccoon plopped himself down in one of the chairs. "You guys remember that one old agent we worked with who s-s-tuddered all the time when w-w-e were t-t-t-trying to p-p-p-protect the s-s-s-enator?"

There was a laugh.

"Marcus, that's mean." Vicky said through her light giggle.

"E-excuse me?" Honker winced at his stammer. But no one noticed him. The goat and lizard had moved to socialize with the rest of the group.

This was not what he had expected. They all knew each other… had worked together quite a bit apparently. They were all older than he was, and were rather uninterested in him altogether. He felt his spirit sink. Everything was wrong. He couldn't do this. No one would follow him. The agents laughed again and he felt another tap on his shoulder. He sighed.

"I'm not supposed to be at orientation." He said sadly.

"Uh, I know."

He felt his stomach contract and he turned quickly to see Eva raise her eyebrow at him curiously. He was so happy to see her he could have thrown his arms around her.

"Eva! What are you doing here?" He asked flustered with relief.

She smiled and held up a file.

"I gave the director a piece or my mind as promised." She winked. "He assigned me to this operation this morning." She looked him up and down. "What happened to you? You look like you had to crawl through the trenches to get here."

"It's been a rough morning."

She glanced at the agents.

"I can see that." She put the file in his hand.

"They won't listen to me… I've been trying to tell them I'm the agent in charge… but I can't get two words in edgewise."

"I've got an idea." She patted his shoulder comfortingly. "At least you look the part… you're the bad cop, so just play along." She took a step away from him and made her frame rigid and straight as she saluted him. She shouted over the noise. "Agent Eva Shields reporting for duty sir!"

He stared at her numbly as a hush fell over the room for the first time since he'd entered. He felt their eyes on him, Eva stared at him intently… he was reminded of his games with Milly. He folded his arms.

"Late aren't we Shields?" He said sternly.

"I apologize sir, I had trouble finding the room." She sounded nervous, she was a good actress.

"I won't tolerate tardiness. If you repeat this travesty in the field you could get someone killed."

"It won't happen again, sir."

"Eva…?" The fox blinked at her, then at him. "This is Agent Muddlefoot?"

"Are you kidding?" She gaped at him. "You've never heard of Agent 'Slick' Muddlefoot?"

He wanted to send her an aggravated glance at the stupid nickname, but he'd blow the act… and it was working. Every pair of eyes were on him in confusion. He tried to make himself look… slick. Whatever that meant. He settled for "bad cop" tough, that's what she'd told him anyway.

"I can't believe this… where have you guys been?" She frowned at them.

"They've been here, most were on time and I don't think I gave you permission to speak freely Shields." Honker snapped firmly, the agents blinked at him and she almost smiled. "I want a word with you outside agent." He tossed her file on top of the podium carelessly and strode out of the room, she followed him apprehensively. As soon as she'd passed the door he closed it and she grinned at him. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"What? That was great!" She laughed.

"Shh!" He tugged her away from the door lightly. "You can't expect me to play pretend with these people, I can't be the bad cop I'm just a nerd, they'll see right through me."

"Not if we work together." She smirked at his hopeless expression. "Slick, listen, I told you yesterday, you can't let them walk all over you, and that was exactly what was happening back there. I'll work with you, but you were great in there. Keep that up and no one will even think about messing with you." She punched his arm lightly.

"I can't do this…" He shook his head.

"Sure you can, would you rather go back in there as Honker? Have them laugh at you and run the risk of them not following your orders, or go in there as the hard ass Slick and get the job done? I'll be sure to make up a few back stories to keep them on their toes."

Honker frowned in thought. In his field test, he'd known what was coming… they talked over him, ignored him like he'd just been treated now, as a result his squad had fallen into the trap. This wasn't a group of cadets in the woods with paintball guns, this was real. Gosalyn and Taurus Bulba… if he detected another trap he needed to know they'd listen. He sighed and looked at her wearily.

"Don't lay the dramatics on too thick…"

She smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll only tell them you took on forty Eggmen instead of three hundred." She smiled. "Hang out here for a minute, I'll make sure they're ready for you… you get into character." She patted his cheek lightly before she moved toward the door. She put on a distraught, almost on the verge of tears look before she carefully opened the door and entered the room.

He inhaled deeply as the door clicked back shut. So, he had to lie, had to act like someone he wasn't in order to do the right thing? He ran his hands nervously through his hair feathers. His mind brought up all the movies Gosalyn had forced him to watch where the bad cop was the lowest of the low. Guys like that always turned out to be the real villain. How did he let Eva talk him into this? Because, he thought firmly, it's the only way. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He set a stern look on his features and opened the door.

------------------------------------

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are (c) Disney

------------------------------------

Poor Honker, I've been having one of those days myself. So what do ya'll think? Honker Muddlefoot "bad cop" extrodinare? XD Well, ya gotta do what you've gotta do.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

"Honk."

He shifted in his sleep. His bed felt odd tonight.

"Honker… are you _sleeping_?"

He smiled lightly and gave a drunken nod.

"Well wake up!"

He received a hearty shove that nearly made him fall onto the floor of the theater. He blinked around more than a little disorientated. Gosalyn was eyeing him aggravation burning in her eyes. He looked up at the screen as it was nearing the end of the credits, some loud heavy metal band screaming something about blood and guts was playing. Did he really sleep through the whole movie? He grimaced and looked back at her.

"So.. uh how was it?"

"Gory. You wouldn't have liked it." She shook her head gently. "I can't believe you slept through the twenty minute torture scene… that chick was screaming her head off." She laughed, a malicious glimmer in her eye that was reserved for horror movies twinkled merrily.

"I think you may have psychological problems Gos." He chuckled.

"I think you may have narcolepsy."

"Sorry." He sighed heavily but her hand ruffled his hair gently.

"Don't sweat it Honk, you would have just been covering your eyes the whole time anyway." She stood up and cracked her back, popcorn crunching under her battered sneakers. "C'mon let's go, this song's giving me a headache."

She grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. The strength in her hands never stopped surprising him; he could only imagine what pain they could inflict on the low lives she cornered as Quiverwing. But she was still mortal, and just one wrong move could cost her… he reminded himself. He had to be his own voice of reality when it came to her. Standing before him with the usual fire in her eyes, he believed she could do anything. That nothing could ever stop her… nothing could smother those flames. But that was his lingering case of hero worship from their childhood talking. He had seen the weaker side of Gosalyn Mallard. They were terrible moments when she'd come to him to soak his shoulder over the latest heartache or failed rescue she'd endured. But the fire always came back, no matter how low it had withered; it would come again like an immortal flame sheltered from the wind. They came out into the crowded city street and he looked around for a taxi.

"Can we walk?"

He looked at her and blinked.

"Walk? It would take us forever to get back home."

She linked her arm with his and started steering him in the direction of the bay. "Who says we're going home?" He cleared his throat timidly and she grinned with an amused glance. "Chill out, I meant I want to check in on Dad."

His eyes wandered to the tower high above Audubon Bay Bridge, they were pretty close. He hadn't seen Mr. Mallard at all in the last couple days. The last time he'd seen him was on his front lawn… he had looked at him like he wanted to tell him something. He let out a light sigh, he hadn't just not seen Drake in the last few days… he'd completely missed everyone. He'd been at S.H.U.S.H. for nearly 24 hours meeting with the team, getting plans together… he didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Eva to help him. She was by his side the entire time, making suggestions, covering the weakness in his act. It looked like he was going to be stuck playing the bad guy for a while… but, he looked at the girl on his arm smiling to herself, it was worth it.

"You're going to call in sick tomorrow and we're going to the batting cages." She informed him.

He stared at her.

"I can't, you know I can't…"

"Sure you can, paper work is paper work it's not going anywhere. Just tell them you threw up all over yourself and they'll beg you not to come in."

"It's not that easy…" He shook his head.

"…it used to be."

"Gosalyn, I'm in the middle of something big right now, but I promise when it's all over… I'll tell them I have tuberculosis and take all the time I want off." He reasoned with her.

"Make it the plague and you've got a deal."

"Bubonic plague it is." He smiled.

The lights of the city made it feel more like afternoon than the late evening it was. She held his arm tightly in hers and he couldn't help but keep his smile in place. All the problems he was bogged down with at work were far from his mind. It almost felt like the last few days hadn't happened at all.

"I was so sure you were going to forget."

He turned to look at her to see her green eyes already fixed on him.

"Forget what?"

"About taking me to the movie." She rolled her eyes slightly. "Boy Honk you're really in la-la land today aren't you?"

"Sorry… Why did you think I'd forget?"

"Well you haven't exactly been Mr. Dependable lately." He felt the indignant scowl cross his face and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Well you haven't!"

"I'm sorry about the lacrosse game okay? There wasn't anything I could do." He grumbled.

"I didn't mean to start a fight." She frowned. "And you still haven't really told me why you missed it. You've never worked through one of my games before… so I don't buy that."

"I thought you didn't want to fight?"

She sighed grumpily. "I was just trying to tell you I was happy you remembered."

He stopped walking and she joined him. He shook his head lightly and she rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to get angry with him tonight it seemed, and he was grateful. A distant flare of light grabbed their attention. The lights on the Audubon Bay Bridge flickered and he felt Gosalyn pull out of his grip. She took a few curious steps toward the disturbance.

"What do you suppose…?" She started, but he found he was unable to grant her his attention any further as a cord slid around his throat.

In an instant he was dragged into a dark alley his voice held at bay by the tight hold that strangled him. Gosalyn hadn't noticed, he was sure of it. He clawed at his throat helplessly until his back collided with a large soft body. A strong pair of hands clamped his mouth shut and he struggled the best he could.

"Wait!" Hissed a voice deeper in the dark. "You've got the wrong one!"

"Aw, soap scum." Growled a woman's voice in his ear.

"HONKER!" Gosalyn roared as she tore into the alley.

"Let's get outta here!"

Honker found himself quickly deposited on the dirty pavement the cord limp and no longer constricting him, he tore it off feverishly. Gosalyn ran right past him, giving chase to the retreating foot falls. He gripped his stinging throat weakly as he fought to control his breath. The wrong one? His eyes darted to Gosalyn who was about to turn a corner.

"Gos! NO!" He scrambled to his feet and clumsily made his way toward her position as fast as he could. As he sped around the turn he collided with her and nearly made her topple over. She faced him a scowl fixed on her features. He eyed the dead end in front of them.

"They came this way. I'm sure of it." She stated firmly. "Who was it Honk? I didn't get a good look at them."

"I…" He searched her determined expression. He knew who it was. He recognized that voice, but if they hadn't been after him… "I'm not sure." He lied and broke eye contact.

She let out a growling sigh as she approached the brick wall that blocked their path. She tested a few bricks with a kick, it was obviously solid. He looked around the small alcove numbly, they shouldn't stay here. He noticed her turn and stare at him. Her fierceness was dimmed and her green eyes locked on him intently.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, but immediately wished he hadn't. It hurt. She approached him and sent a quick glare back at the wall. "Let's get to the tower." She gave him a guided nudge and he obediently let her lead him back to the street. "Dad may know what's going on."

By the time they reached the tower the mysterious blinking had stopped. The dark support pillar that doubled as the hero's hideout had its normal placid glow to it as Gosalyn sought out the entrance near the waters of the bay. Honker had been in the tower more times than he cared to count, but now he wished he wasn't en route to the masked mallard's strong hold. He would much rather call Eva and fill her in on the botched attempt to harm Gosalyn. So much for his crack team, he thought morbidly. As they entered the industrial looking elevator he tried to ignore the impatient look Gosalyn shot at him. She knew he was lying to her. He never was very good at lying, though his "bad cop" practice seemed to help his skills quite a bit. The automatic groan of the lift was quickly accompanied by another sound as they continued their ascent.

"**_Morse Code_**!" Shrieked Mr. Mallard's voice, devoid of all the charisma he usually laid on when he was Darkwing.

"Well they weren't responding to my pages…" An abashed Gizmoduck responded meekly. "… Don't worry Wingy I'm sure no one saw it!"

"Oh sure, no one saw it." Retorted the vigilante sarcastically. "Unless you count half the city!"

The elevator came to a halt as Darkwing's secret headquarters panned out around them. Gosalyn strode off the platform instantly aiming to take her place beside the fuming purple clad duck.

"Don't sweat it Dad, not everyone sleeps with a Jr. Woodchuck's Guidebook under their pillow like you do." She announced and the tension seemed to raise ten fold in the already uncomfortable atmosphere.

Darkwing turned to her nervously trying to hide his unease, Gizmoduck was less tactful. The duck in rolling armor twiddled his thumbs and started to whistle distractedly as he wheeled around to retreat deeper into the lair.

"Oh, hi Gos honey…"

"Dad, why is Giz here?" She crossed her arms.

"What? Oh, ya know… butting in as usual." Darkwing floundered.

She blinked at him slow and hard. Honker finally departed the platform and made his way over to them. Darkwing eyed him carefully.

"Honk was just dragged into an alley Dad. Almost strangled by the looks of it, can you think of any reason why that would be?" Her voice was dark, as if challenging her father to even think about lying to her. "He can't seem to come up with a single reason." She added bitterly as she shot him a venomous look.

"Maybe he filed some of his paperwork wrong at SHUSH?" Darkwing offered with a hopeful shrug.

"Or maybe it's time you two tell me what's going on around here!" She fumed.

"Gos, " Honker started and her eyes immediately locked on him willing him to spill his guts. "… I've been assigned to a case." He sent a tired glance at Darkwing who returned it with a silent warning.

"A case? What case?" She shot back sternly.

"It's nothing honey, purely kid stuff, but you know how Honker here overreacts to things…" Darkwing spoke up hurriedly.

"No. Mr. Mallard it's time we told her the truth." Honker said flatly.

Darkwing stared at him, disbelief and discomfort etched on every inch of his face.

"So go ahead then, tell me." Gosalyn frowned.

"I'm researching a ring of cleaning supply robberies. The higher ups think it's Ammonia Pine, but they don't have any solid proof. They called me in to run some checks and I came to your dad to help get some insight." He said miserably. He noticed Darkwing gape at him momentarily then regain his composure brilliantly. Gosalyn let her arms uncross and kept a wary eye on him.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"He didn't want to get you involved." Darkwing interceded sincerely. "He knows how busy you've been lately, besides I asked him not to. You've got to start looking into those lacrosse scholarships Missy!" He wagged his finger at her in his usual paternal fashion.

"Dad…" She grumbled. "FOWL's trying to kill my boyfriend I think I can put off applying for colleges for a couple days."

"Nuh-uh not a chance." He put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I'll keep an eye on Honker here from now on, I promise."

Gosalyn sighed and reluctantly nodded at her father, who smiled. She moved her bright eyes on to Honker and he offered her a small shrug.

"You guys are so stupid." She sighed as she moved out of her father's grip and wandered over to Gizmoduck who was trying entirely too hard to look like he was doing nothing all.

Honker received a surprised glance from Darkwing. _She bought it? _Darkwing closed in on him quickly and glanced back at Gosalyn who was talking to Giz rather loudly. After confirming that she wouldn't hear them he looked back at Honker.

"Ammonia Pine?" He hissed in disbelief. "I can't believe you pulled that off."

"She was the one that attacked me sir, I'm sure of it." Honker watched the mallard give him a shocked blink.

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe Bulba's reopened his ties with FOWL, I think she meant to snag Gos."

Darkwing ran a thoughtful finger along his large bill distractedly.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." He sent a quick look over his shoulder. Gosalyn was still occupied with the fidgeting Giz. Dark frowned. "He better not blow this." He grumbled before he looked at Honker firmly. "Taurus Bulba has nothing to do with this."

Honker sent a puzzled blink at him. "Darkwing, I think…"

"No," He silenced him quickly. "No, listen. Bulba would never lay this low. It's been days since you got that letter and nothing has happened. If it was him he'd have his plan underway already, and I can assure you I'd know about it. But there's nothing. There isn't even as much as a hoof print to back this up!" He must have seen the retort in his eyes because he continued firmly. "And it's not just me, Giz has had the kids out at all hours these last few days and they haven't found anything. If Bulba was still in full Steerminator mode he would have at least left a dent or something somewhere…"

"How about a radiation trail?"

Darkwing shook his head. "No, nothing. We've done everything we can think of. Honker it's not him I'm positive."

"But Director Hooter…" Honker started.

"He's been fooled too. Whoever is behind this has convinced everyone… if you were just jumped by Agent Pine, who knows what's really going on. If anyone could fake a revival it certainly would be FOWL. Honker, this just got more dangerous. When we thought we were going after Bulba we at least had something to work with… but now we have nothing."

Honker felt his brow knot in thought.

"Only that they're after her." He glanced up at Gosalyn in time to see her laugh at the nervous looking Gizmoduck.

"Are they?" Honker shot Darkwing a stunned glance, the hero's unblinking eyes were on him diligently. "Maybe they're not after Gosalyn." He said lowly. "What if they're after you?"

"Me?" he repeated thickly. "But… I, I haven't done anything!"

"I'm just telling you to keep your eyes open. I'll see what we can find out, until then, be careful."

"I don't know…" He scowled in thought. "… maybe Bulba's just doing this to confuse us."

Darkwing sighed. "It's possible. But, it just doesn't feel right." The blue eyes fell on him reassuringly. "I'll tell you what, I'll have Gizmoduck keep a scanner searching for any unusual radiation, and you keep your team on task. If I find any leads I'll let you know. The last thing we need is for you to listen to me and leave Gosalyn open for attack because he was counting on you believing me." He rubbed his temples wearily.

"Okay." He nodded. "Thank you Mr. Mallard."

"Dad?"

They both looked up to see Gosalyn striding over to them, Darkwing straightened himself up.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Launchpad?" She inquired with a hint of ulterior motive in her voice.

"He's got the night off, had to watch the kids for Beth or something…Why?" Drake replied suspiciously.

"None of your business." She said blankly. "Can Honk and I use the chairs?" She pointed to the two blue easy chairs in the corner of the tower.

"Sure." He shrugged, then his expression changed to display his hidden exhaustion. "Oh wait, no. Milly's in the living room…" He shook his head. "Morbid Mysteries is on tonight she'll be glued to the screen."

Gosalyn huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"You'd never let me watch shows like that when I was a kid."

"What planet are you from?" Darkwing retorted shrilly. "I seem to recall a little girl who would rather eat glass than miss a millisecond of Slasher Saturday for three years!"

"Yeah well, I was more mature than she is."

Darkwing glanced at her apathetically and she threw her hands in the air with an annoyed cry.

"Fine!" She proclaimed and stalked over to a phone that rested on one of the complicated machines. She picked it up and pounded some buttons.

"What are you doing?" Darkwing questioned impatiently as he approached her from behind.

"Hi Morg, put Milly on." Gosalyn spoke into the receiver. "Yeah I know, Frankenduck clubbed Count Duckula with a candlestick, just put her on. Tell her it's important." Gosalyn sent Honker a look that he was able to translate very clearly. She tapped her foot edgily and closed her eyes, obviously anticipating her little sister's reluctance to be parted from her program.

Honker sat in one of the chairs and stared off into nothing. Darkwing thought that someone was after him? Why would they be? He couldn't be the target, unless the Gurdist Revolutionaries had broken out of their hat box prisons. He highly doubted that though, he didn't remember seeing any alien hats hopping around lately.

"Milly, shut up." Gosalyn barked into the phone. "You remember how you said you wanted a pony? Well Dad said he'd let you have one if you recited the pledge of allegiance five times…. Here he is." Gosalyn handed the phone to Drake who gawked at her as she ran over to the chairs.

Before she hammered the trigger Honker clearly made out an exasperated Darkwing trying in vain to interrupt the person on the other side of the phone line. With the usual sickly spinning Honker jolted to rest in the Mallard's living room. He shook his head to try to fling the dizziness out of it. Above the screaming on the television he heard Gosalyn chuckle to herself.

"..ONE NATION UNDER GOD INDEBIZZIBLE FOR LIBRARIES AND HOT SAUCE FOR ALL!!" Shouted an enthusiastic voice from the hall.

"Gos, that was mean." Honker shook his head as he watched her get up.

"She'll get over it." She shrugged and offered him a hand. He took it and was on his feet in seconds.

There was an angry slam and by the time Gosalyn had turned around the light of the hallway was obscured slightly by a livid little duckling.

"Gosalyn!" Milly growled then pointed at her, there was a blue spark at her outstretched digit. "Grandpa taught me how to make people burp bubbles when I visited! I hope you like the taste of soap in your mouth!"

"Look who's here!" Gosalyn proclaimed loudly and stepped aside to allow Milly a clear view at Honker. The little girl's face paled of its anger and she quickly put her hand behind her back, her eyes lowered to the floor bashfully. "Yeah, Honker's here." Gosalyn smiled at him. "He wants to watch your show with you."

Honker raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked wickedly. He figured this was her revenge for him lying to her, he wondered how much worse he was going to get it when she found out the real truth. Milly squealed and seized his hand. She led him to the couch and he sat tiredly, she sprung up right next to him.

"Oh Honker this show is great! I never know what's going to happen next! But I'm sure you will because you're a genius." Milly's big amorous eyes stared at him, and she was grinning wider than he thought was healthy.

"A genius huh?" His eyes followed Gosalyn as she left the room, looking rather pleased with herself. "I think I know a few people that are more clever than I am." He admitted as he settled in for the most melodramatic monster filled hour of his life. His hands rubbed his abused throat gently as he stared at the screen blankly. What if Mr. Mallard was right? What if FOWL was after him… and everyone was fooled into protecting the wrong person? One thing was for sure, he needed to keep his head out of the clouds from now on. He couldn't risk being a screw up anymore, for Gosalyn's sake… and his own.

------------------------------

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are © Disney

Beth Webfoot (er… McQuack I guess as she would be here) is © Xebbie and is used with permission.

------------------------------

Well, I'm trying to progress with story… hopefully I'll get my motivation in check. Kinda iffy on this chapter. Seems kinda sub-par to me. Oh well, hope you guys liked it regardless!


	9. Chapter 9

"_Pine_?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Did she have someone with her?"

Honker blinked. Eva's blue eyes were locked on him seriously… almost uncharacteristically so. Truth be told, it made him a little unsettled.

"Actually, there _was_ someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a look at them they just snuck up behind me, said they got the wrong one and ran off."

The dark feathered agent looked at the firing range beyond the sound proof glass and he followed her gaze. The team was in there, unloading their clips easily into the paper targets. Eva had advised him to tell to them work on their sharp shooting skills so… 'Slick' had barked at them all to shape up and all that. He had been spending a lot of time with them… and the act was getting easier. So was talking to Eva, he rarely got moments like this where they could talk plainly. At the moment, he held her in his highest confidence.

"Do you think they might be after me?" He asked her and her eyes shot to him quickly.

"You? Why?"

"…I uh… I don't know… I was just…" He fumbled, it sounded so stupid in retrospect. Why _would_ they come for him? He heard her sigh and she closed the blinds. His eyes turned up to find her looking at him almost… tenderly?

"Slick… this has been so hard for you." She said sadly as she put a soft hand on his cheek. "You're being pulled in all different directions and I'm only making it worse by telling you to lie to them." She motioned to the concealed windows.

"I-uh… well.. it's not all that…"

"Maybe I should just go? Am I even helping at all? My advice nearly got you killed, if I had any sense in my head I would have had you under surveillance too."

"W-well…"

"I'm making things so hard for you…" She sighed and her hand slipped from his cheek to tighten his tie. "…when I'm only trying to help."

"You are helping!" He blurted out loudly and he cleared his throat timidly as her eyes turned up to him with a smile. "I-I uh I mean… I could never pull off this 'Slick' thing without you. And then they wouldn't listen to me and we wouldn't be…. Well we wouldn't be prepared to face whatever unforeseen plots await us."

"Really?" Her eyes glistened slightly and he felt his mouth go dry. He hadn't intended it to come out so…sappy? Suggestive? Oy. She smoothed out his tie holding onto that smile. "I'm happy you think so. I promise we'll keep you safe from now on…"

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of helpless little kid." His voice traveled the enclosed space with the slightest hint of bitterness. She patted his tie lightly and stared at the fibers in it for a while.

"You aren't. But you've still got a long way to go Honker… I want you to be someone no one would think twice about questioning. You're so much more than what they see… I know you could be the next Derek Blunt if only they'd let you. I want to see you up there…"

"Why?"

She blinked in an odd manner, almost stunned. He didn't feel it was an invalid question really. Why _did_ she think he'd be worth a hill of beans in a higher position? Was he really that fascinating? She lifted her eyes to his and he felt a lump form in his throat.

"Because, I-"

The tense air was suddenly interrupted by the door slamming open and Honker was sure he'd leapt a mile. Uncomfortable silence filled the room as if whatever the person who had made the loud entrance was about to say had completely slipped their mind. He watched Eva's features ice over and her eyes narrow ever so slightly before he turned to see Darkwing returning the look. Suddenly sensing how terrible this looked he took a hurried step away from Eva which drew the vigilante's glare to him.

"Sorry to interrupt." Darkwing seethed sarcastically. "I need to speak to Agent Muddlefoot _**alone**_ if you don't mind Agent-"

"Shields." Eva said darkly. "Agent Eva Shields, Mr. Darkwing Duck and whatever you have to say to Slick you can say to me to."

Honker glanced at the thermostat… he was sure it just dropped twenty degrees in here.

"Uh… it's okay Eva. I've got this one." He said nervously and she looked him up and down before she nodded curtly and walked out of the room. She hit Darkwing with her shoulder harshly as she walked past, he in turn sent her off with the evilest look he could muster. Honker couldn't help but stare. "…uh…"

The door slammed shut after the masked mallard and he stalked over to him prodding him sharply in the chest.

"Stay away from her." He said firmly.

"…what?"

"She's trouble."

"Eva? No way she's-"

"What were you two doing in here?" A suspicious glint glittered in the hero's eyes.

"Talking! What were _you _doing barging in here?!" He snapped defensively.

"Looking for you, lucky thing I did too…"

"Please…" He rolled his eyes but Darkwing grabbed him by the tie and pulled him close.

"What's gotten into you?" The blue eyes narrowed in a prying fashion. "Agents around here seem to think you're some guy named 'Slick' and a real hard ass."

"Look, I'm doing what I have to try to get results out of this team I have. They wouldn't listen to me if I didn't put on the act. Eva says-"

"Do you do everything she tells you?"

Honker bit back his tongue as his face burned with anger. This was ridiculous. He didn't do everything she told him he didn't… uh… well there was that one thing… wasn't there?… oh boy. He did, didn't he? For reasons he couldn't quite peg this only made him angrier.

"What business of it is yours?" He said flatly. "Don't tell me how to do my job Darkwing, I can do it just fine on my own…"

"You mean you can follow what she tells you to do just fine on your own…"

"She's the only one I see that's making any progress around here! What have you found? Nothing! She handed me a report with two leads this morning-"

"Which she probably planted…"

"Which is still more than you've given me. You didn't even bother to ask if there was another person with Ammonia Pine, _she did_!"

"Why would I ask that? You're supposed to tell me these things… and why aren't you questioning how _she _knew to ask that question?"

"She's a _trained professional_, she always asks the right questions."

Darkwing's eyes narrowed at him. It was a blow to his ego. He knew it would be and he regretted saying it already. He didn't want to own up to it though, Darkwing had no right to attack her like this. It was childish, behind her back and everything. The hero's hand slid down the tie and off the bottom. Honker frowned but before he could tuck it back in a small black circle in the palm of Darkwing's hand caught his attention. He stared at the bugging device then the vigilante's dour expression.

"Quite a crack team you've got here _Slick_." He said sourly as he tossed the bug at his face and he clumsily caught it. "If you feel like listening to someone not out to stab you in the back… you know how to find me."

With a brief stalk and another slamming of the door Darkwing had left. Honker stared at the device in his hand for a long minute before he put it in a drawer of the desk in the corner of the room. What was going on? Had Eva and Darkwing rubbed elbows in the past? Why shouldn't he trust her? Why did she bug him? Why did he say those horrible things to Darkwing? …just what was he doing? He held his head in his hands. This was falling apart. Why did he think he could do this? Why was he _still_ doing this? Was this even about Gosalyn anymore? Or was it just about him? He needed to think… and he knew he wouldn't be able to do that here.

* * *

Was there a way to sort this all out? What was he supposed to do? He knew who he should trust… but he wanted to trust Eva too. The rustling of the leaves overhead did nothing to deter his mental battle with himself. The park was quiet around him, it was as if the world was at rest as he sat on the uncomfortable park bench with it's flaking paint job. He stared blankly ahead hoping that if he just sat here long enough he'd either find out that the last few weeks had all been some sort of bizarre dream or… he'd at least get some perspective on what was really going on. What he hadn't expected was to get something heavy slammed ruthlessly against his head.

Dazed and confused he regained his wits on a patch of grass a good foot away from the bench he'd been on. With a groan he felt the sore spot and blinked dully at the crack in the lens in front of his right eye. He stared at the grass beneath him for a moment before his mind caught up to him and he scrambled to his feet to greet a narrowing of golden eyes and a livid flick of a tail.

Malicia MaCawber, the self proclaimed "Demon Queen of St. Canard" and long term partner in crime (with benefits) of Negaduck, shouldered the large sack that she no doubt had hoped would break his neck instead of his glasses. Her eyes skimmed his appearance darkly and he hardened his jaw. She was a fire demon, with super strength only matched by her super temper. When faced with this one you never really knew where you stood. At the moment he was completely baffled on where he was supposed to stand. But as her glare hovered on the shield pin on his lapel he had a pretty good idea.

"S.H.U.S.H. huh?" Her dark voice inquired suspiciously. She extended a clawed finger and flicked the pin off his jacket. It probably would be found two states over… eventually. "You didn't strike me as a pig when you were sneaking around my warehouse last night." He barely had a minute to register this before her hand closed around the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Though you sure do smell a lot more like shoe polish now…" Her eyebrow arced up and she sniffed the air. "…and soap."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he struggled to free himself but it was as effective as an ant challenging a bulldog. She didn't seem to take notice at all.

"Look ya little runt," Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I should just rip your throat out for sniffing out my lair to protect my business assets and my daughter… but no cops swarmed the place today. What were you up to? Better start talkin' or my understanding nature might fade…"

"But it wasn't me-" His shirt started to smoke in her hand as she scowled at him.

"I did a quick inventory after you ran off…" She continued, letting the heavy sack fall to the floor so she could gently lift the glasses off his face with one hand. "…seems there was only one thing missing. And it was such an odd thing too… I asked myself 'Why would some knob break in here to steal that, _O' most gorgeous villain to ever grace this God forsaken junk heap of a city_?'" Oh yeah… add super ego to her list of attributes as well. He watched through his natural blurry vision as his glasses started to melt in her hand. "And you know… I just couldn't figure it out. What are you up to kid? I'm losing my patience with you…" Her head tilted slightly and she squinted at him. "…waitaminute. Don't I know you…?"

"**Alright put 'im down **_**Grandma**_**!"**

The demon's eyes flared and the fabric in her grip disintegrated into ash as a beastly shriek tumbled out of her. Honker almost thought he would be forgotten but the public enemy grabbed him by the arm.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S OLD YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Fumed the villainess before Honker found himself, against all reason, being used as a projectile.

He collided hard with the target and both of them went down. He shook his head and tried to focus on the green eyes that peered up at him from behind an emerald mask.

"Uugh thanks fer droppin' in Honk." Grimaced Quiverwing before her eyes widened and she forced his head down, a fireball missed him by a hair.

She maneuvered around him and her bow was in her hand before he could blink back his sight. The singing of arrows being launched at the criminal and the demolition of the surrounding terrain in response seemed to jog his sluggish brain. He ducked a flaming brick the demon had chucked in Quiverwing's direction and stumbled to his feet. It was incredible to see Gosalyn dodging and weaving through the onslaught of attacks. But why was she alone? His eyes darted to the surrounding buildings, Darkwing must be waiting to back her up… right?

"HONKER! INCOMING!"

When his eyes returned to the fight he barely had a second to crouch before a marble monument sailed over his head. Numbly he heard Quiverwing laugh tauntingly.

"You missed me Granny! Gunna have to get your eyes checked!"

Honker stared at the heat warped marble stunned. The air was pierced by a furious screech, but he caught some movement down the street and felt his mouth go bone dry. A massive three headed dog was barreling toward the scuffle… one that was well known to be Malicia's familiar. His name was Pringles. And Pringles was baring three sets of fangs the size of stalactites with three growls rumbling along the surrounding cityscape. Honker was on his feet again in a matter of seconds and dashing toward Quiverwing when something small and wet splattered on the back of his head. Surprised, he wiped his hand down the damp feathers and came back with a spit ball. He glanced back at the snarling beast and squinted in the direction demonic laughter was resonating from. A familiar little duckling was riding on the creature's back and cackling like mad as she readied another spit ball. His attention was brought back to the main attraction when a yelp of pain escaped the heroine and he wheeled around to see her trying to put out the ends of her hair which had caught fire. Malicia was already prepared to strike in Quiverwing's distracted state but he was there first. He tackled Gosalyn and the demon's claws ripped through the air instead of her chest.

"KICK HIS ASS MOM!" Cheered the Cerberus's passenger excitedly while pumping her small fist in the air.

"Oh I'm gunna…" She growled in response.

He and Quiverwing exchanged a quick nod and just as the villainess' fiery fist came down they rolled in opposite directions. Gosalyn was on her feet in seconds with a bow he hadn't seen her use in years notched and aimed.

"HEY PRINGLES!" She shouted and all three heads turned to her, it's eyes locked on the squeak toy on the arrow shaft. The beast couldn't help it's tail from wagging. "FETCH BOY!" she released the arrow and amid an excited yip from the creature there was a squawk of shock from the little girl as the beast took after it.

"PRINGLES! HEEL! SIT!!" Malicia shouted after the beast. "GET BACK HERE!" Her vendetta forgotten, the demon started racing after the retreating brute. "MORRIGAN! HANG ON MOMMY'S COMING!"

Quiverwing cupped both hands to the sides of her mouth as she screamed after them.

"And you leave my sister alone Morrigan you little monster!" She sighed and inspected the singed ends of her hair before she gave him a grin. "We sure showed her huh?"

"What the heck was that?" He couldn't repress the exasperation that made his voice crack slightly.

Quiverwing opened the sack and took out a large diamond before dropping it back in the bag carelessly.

"She was making a jewel heist… couldn't get anyone to watch the little hellion I guess. Funny that she ran into you though, maybe it's a sign that you're supposed to be the Arrow Kid again?" She giggled.

"Where's your dad? He'd be having a seizure if you knew you'd taken her on alone…"

"I dunno, haven't seen him." She said lightly. "Besides I'm not a rookie anymore." She glanced up to see police cars heading their way. "Ah, good. Time for my close up!" She slicked back the long violet feather she had fastened into her pony tail and dusted off her purple sleeves nonchalantly before she turned to him. She blinked at the gaping hole in his collar and the ash that had dusted the front of his suit. "Uh… what was her beef with you anyway Honk?"

He sighed wretchedly and rubbed his temples.

"I don't know."

* * *

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are © Disney

Malicia MaCawber, Morrigan MaCawber-Negaduck and Pringles are © Vaporshi and are used with permission

Boy oh boy. Sorry to let this collect dust for so long. Hopefully you're all still with me? :D Honker's gunna need a looooooong vacation when this is all said and done... but he's gotta get there first.

Mwhaha.

Also for those who don't know Morrigan and Milly are... sort of rivals. More like Morigan torments the crap out of Milly. Really what else would you expect from Darkwing and Negaduck's kids?


End file.
